<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spolubydlící by mori_cos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235876">Spolubydlící</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_cos/pseuds/mori_cos'>mori_cos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Artist John Laurens, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autumn, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Broadway, Christmas, College, Dating, Drunken Flirting, Everybody is jealous, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gay John Laurens, Halloween, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Alexander Hamilton, Jealous John Laurens, John Laurens is baby, John Needs A Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Musicals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Roommates, Slow Build, Slut Shaming, Song: Light My Candle (Rent), Students, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, The Author Regrets Everything, Top John Laurens, Truth or Dare, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, University, cat lover John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori_cos/pseuds/mori_cos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander se s novým semestrem stěhuje do nového domu. Z celého osazenstva domu zná jenom svého kamaráda Lafayetta. Už ale první den při stěhování mu do oka padne chlapec John, který má pokoj hned naproti jeho. I John vypadá, že mu Alex není lhostejný. Je tu ale menší problém. John je zadaný. Navíc Alexander nenavazuje dlouhodobé vztahy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byla to stará cihlová budova. Ničím nevyčuhovala, byla v podstatě stejná jako ostatní budovy v ulici. Měla dvě patra a briketovou střechu. Před domem byla malá předzahrádka s udržovaným trávníkem. Byl konec srpna a na předzahrádce stálo bazénové lehátko.<br/>
Alexander se naposledy podíval na dům, než udělal několik kroků ke dveřím a zazvonil na zvonek. Dveře mu otevřel Lafayette a nechal ho vejít dovnitř. Alexander se ocitl v dlouhé chodbě. </p><p>„Nikdo není doma, takže ti to tady můžu ukázat v klidu.“ Řekl mu Laf a vstoupil dveřmi napravo. Alexander sháněl bydlení. Na kolejích strávil už dva semestry a nebylo to nic příjemného. I přes to, že Alexander v podstatě nespal ho večírky po nocích otravovaly. Jeho spolubydlící byl otravný sportovec, který každý den musel cvičit a po pár měsících začal nutit do cvičení i Alexe. Potřeboval prostě vypadnout mimo areál kampusu. Jednou, když si stěžoval Lafayettovy, kterého potkal na přednášce z válečných dějin, zjistil že Laf shání bydlení za jeho kamaráda. </p><p>„Tady je obývák. Herc má xbox a půjčuje nám ho… ty ale na hry moc nejsi, že?“ Otočil se na něj Lafayette, když vstoupili do obývacího pokoje. Alexander zavrtěl hlavou.  Obývák byl zařízený útulně. Černá sedačka, stolek, televize s xboxem a v rohu klavír.<br/>
„Klavír?“ Alex pokrčil obočí s pohledem na nástroj. </p><p>„Jo, nikdo z nás na něj nehraje, ale paní, co nám to tady pronajímá se rozhodla ho tu nechat.“  Laf pokrčil rameny a vešel do další místnosti.<br/>
Ocitli se v kuchyni. Kuchyň byla moderní a čistá. Uprostřed stál ostrůvek s židličkami. Kuchyň obsahovala všechno, co by kuchyň obsahovat měla. Velká lednice, sporák, mikrovlnka, myčka… „Nemusel by si řešit nádobí, všechno tady máme. Spotřebiče taky.“  Kývl Laf a pokračoval dveřmi doleva. Ocitli se zpátky na chodbě u dveří naproti dveřím do kuchyně. </p><p>„Tady je vstup do garáže. Nikdo z nás nemá auto, takže tam skladujeme kola, máme tam pračku a sušičku a tak…“ Lafayette pokrčil ramena. „Máš zatím nějaké otázky, než budeme pokračovat nahoru?“ </p><p>Alexander popřemýšlel. O okolí si už všechno zjistil. Do kampusu to bylo pěšky patnáct minut, občas jezdil i autobus. Kousek u kampusu byl i supermarket. O pronájmu taky už věděl všechno.<br/>
„Asi ne… můžeme pokračovat.“ Pokýval Alexander a Laf začal zdolávat schody do patra. Alexander ho následoval. Schody byly hodně úzké a rozvrzané. Očividně byly stejně staré jako zbytek domu. Konečně se oba ocitli v patře. Stejně jako v přízemí zde byla dlouhá chodba. Laf postupně ukazoval na dveře. Vzadu ve dveřích nalevo bydlím já, naproti Hercules. Ty bys bydlel nalevo vepředu, takže vedle mě. Naproti tobě by bydlel John. Alex jen kýval hlavou. Neznal ani Herculese ani Johna, občas je akorát zahlédl na Lafových sociálních sítích. </p><p>„Dům byl postaven jako ubytovna pro studenty, takže každý pokoj má svojí vlastní koupelnu. Sice je malá, ale nemusíš se o ní s nikým dělit.“ Laf otevřel dveře nalevo a vešel dovnitř. Pokoj byl vybaven skromně. Nechyběla postel, skříň a psací stůl. Prostě vše, co student potřebuje k životu. Podlaha byla dřevěná ale uprostřed pokoje byl zelený koberec. Pokoj byl kompletně vyklizený, bylo očividné, že se z toho pokoje nedávno někdo stěhoval. Alex přejel pohledem místnost. U okna byl volný prostor, kam by si mohl dát poličky s knihami. Postel byla dost velká (i když v Alexově případě byla postel to poslední na co myslel, protože vlastně moc nespal) a na dotek byla matrace dost pohodlná. Alex pootevřel dveře do koupelny, které byly u okna. Koupelna byla jednoduchá. Záchod, umyvadlo, sprchový kout a zrcadlo. Potřeboval by snad víc?<br/>
Alex se znova podíval po pokoji a poté se otočil na Lafa. „Vzal bych si to. Připomeneš mi ještě všechny platby a informace?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander stál ve svém starém pokoji. Uplynul měsíc od prohlídky domu. Jeho věci teď byly v několika krabicích a jednom velkém kufru na kolečkách. Polovina pokoje byla tedy prázdná a čekala na svého nového nájemce. Alexander se neobtěžoval krabice popisovat. Za pět minut cesty autem tam bude a věděl co kde má. Za chvíli už mu přišla zpráva od Lafa a Alexander vyšel před kolej, aby je pustil dovnitř. Laf slíbil, že přesvědčí Herca aby půjčil od známé auto a pomohli Alexe přestěhovat. Před budovou stálo auto a u něj Laf a chlapec, kterého Alex předtím neviděl, ale předpokládal, že je to Hercules. Lafayette je oba představil a po podání ruky je Alexander pustil dovnitř. </p><p>Bylo to rychlé, krabic nebylo moct. Problém byl spíše všechno narvat do auta, protože to nebyla zrovna dodávka. Po několika pokusech a několika odmítnutí Lafových nápadů na přivázání krabic na střechu se jim to ale povedlo a společně vyrazili ven z kampusu. Řídil Hercules, Laf seděl jako spolujezdec a Alexander byl vmáčknutý vzadu mezi krabicemi.<br/>
Za pár minut ale už Herc parkoval auto na příjezdové cestě k domu, takže se chvilka mezi krabicemi dala vydržet. Společně vynesli krabice až do volného pokoje v patře. Bylo trochu obtížnější zdolat schody, protože byly úzké a vcelku šikmé, takže se museli dávat pod nohy, aby nezakopli. Krabice byly naskládané v pokoji a Herc se snažil poskládat knihovnu z Ikei, kterou si Alexander půjčil. </p><p>„Moje bývalá říkala, že stavění skříňky z Ikei je pro pár zkouška vztahu. O týden později se se mnou ale rozešla, takže netuším, co tím myslela…“ Řekl Herc, zatímco studoval návod. Alexander se zarazil, protože nevěděl, jak má reagovat, má nad tím mávnout rukou, nebo svého spolubydlícího utěšovat. Jeho zaražení ale přerušil Lafayette, který právě vybaloval Alexovy knihy na postel, smíchem. Alexander si tedy pomyslil, že Herc už se přes svojí bývalou přenesl a jen pokrčil rameny.<br/>
„Když řeknu Johnovi, aby nám pomohl, budeme to mít rychleji…“ Řekl Laf a udělal několik kroků ke dveřím.<br/>
„Nemusíš, nechci s tím nikoho otravovat. Vlastně se cítím provinilý, že mi pomáháte i vy.“</p><p>„Buď tohle, nebo telefonát s babičkou. Myslím, že tohle mě baví víc…“ Prohlásil Herc, který se se šroubovákem v ruce snažil připevnit první poličky do knihovny.<br/>
„A John pomůže rád, věř mi. Nenechá si ujít jedinou příležitost někomu pomoct. Navíc se musíte poznat.“  Doplnil Lafayette a vyšel ven na chodbu. Alexander viděl, jak klepe na dřevěné dveře naproti. Všiml si, že dveře byly polepené několika kresbami, převážně květin a zvířat. Alexe zajímalo, jestli je to Johnova práce. Po chvíli se ale vrátil k vybalování a skládání oblečení do skříně. Lafovi každopádně nikdo neotevřel, takže stál opřený o zeď na chodbě a psal něco na mobilu. Alexander zavřel teď už prázdný kufr a zasunul ho pod postel.<br/>
„John je v centru s Vincentem. Mají rande… Máme si ale vybrat něco k večeři. Půjde do KFC, takže by nám něco vzal.“ Laf pokrčil rameny a hodil svůj mobil na Alexovu postel. Alexander přešel k psacímu stolu a začal si do šuplíků strkat papíry ze školy. V pondělí měl první přednášky semestru. Každopádně už v neděli měl v plánu přečíst si nějakou povinnou četbu. </p><p>„Mohli bychom si dát nějaký rodinný kyblík, ne?“ Ozval se Herc, který právě ležel na boku u skoro kompletní knihovny a listoval posledními stránkami návodu.<br/>
„Hm, klidně…“ Odpověděl Alex a Laf zase sáhl po mobilu, nejspíše aby mohl odepsat Johnovi. Herc konečně vstal.<br/>
„Mělo by to být hotový. Doufám, že se to nerozpadne…“ Lafayette se uchechtl.<br/>
„Když Herc minulý podzim stavěl budku pro ptáky, našli jsme jí další den rozpadlou. Takže být tebou, tak to radši prvně ozkouším s něčím lehčím, než jsou knížky. Hercules už otvíral pusu, aby něco řekl, ale Alexander ho předběhl.<br/>
„Proč si ho teda nechal stavět moji knihovnu, když víš, že mu to nejde?“ Otočil se na Lafa.<br/>
„Protože, kdybych jí stavěl já, tak by to dopadlo ještě hůř. Na tyhle věci je odborník John.“ Pokrčil rameny Laf.<br/>
„Jdu se proběhnout, budu tady na večeři.“ Řekl potom Hercules a vyšel ven z pokoje.<br/>
„No… já myslím, že postel už si povlékneš sám.“ Pokrčil potom rameny Lafayette. „Uvidíme se později, měj se.“ Laf odešel z pokoje a zavřel dveře.</p><p>Alexander byl po delší době konečně sám. Lehl si na ještě nepovlečenou postel a chvíli jen tak koukal do stropu. Nevýhoda starého domu byla v tom, že bylo vše slyšet. Nejvíc teda rozvrzané schody. V jednu chvíli Alex slyšel, jak někdo jde dolů a poté vrzání vstupních dveří. Nejspíš Herc, říkal přeci že si půjde zaběhat. Po chvíli uslyšel Lafayetta říkat něco francouzsky. Alexander se francouzsky chvíli učil, ale Laf mluvil takovým tempem, že neměl tušení, co říká. </p><p>Alex se zvedl a začal skládat svoje knihy do knihovny. Dělal to opravdu opatrně, bál se, že se mu rozpadne pod rukama. Alexander moc nesledoval popkulturu, takže jeho knihovna se skládala hlavně z klasických knih, knih o historii, nebo politologii či ekonomii. Nakonec si ještě povlíknul postel a po chvíli ležení a nic nedělání usnul.<br/>
Probudilo ho až klepání na dveře. „Alexi? Je tu John s večeří, pojď dolů, nebo ti nic nezbude.“ Lafayette po tomto prohlášení sešel schody. Alex musel uznat, že hlad měl i přesto, že se právě probudil. Zívnul a posadil se. Poté přešel do koupelny a šplíchl si do obličeje vodu. Vypadal jako by právě spal asi sto let. Pod očima měl dva velké kruhy a vlasy mu čouhaly do všech stran. Jediné, co udělal bylo, že vzal gumičku a stáhnul si je do pevnějšího culíku. Nepotřeboval před svými novými spolubydlícími vypadat nějak extra upraveně. Převléknul se do šedých tepláků a černého trička a sešel dolů. </p><p>V kuchyni už seděli všichni. Hercules se právě pouštěl do kuřecího stehna a Laf uždiboval hranolky, zatímco koukal do mobilu. Třetího Alexander neznal. V hlavě mu došrotovalo, že to bude John. Každopádně si ho nepředstavoval takhle. I když upřímně si ho asi nepředstavoval vůbec. Chlapec, vzal Alexovi dech. Alexander měl pocit, že by na něj mohl zírat hodiny. Místo toho, ale uhnul pohledem bokem, aby to nebylo trapné. John si ho ale všimnula s úsměve, přešel blíž k němu.<br/>
„Ty musíš být Alexander. Těší mě, jsem John.“ Podal mu ruku a Alex jí stisknul. Zblízka měl chuť si chlapce víc prohlížet.<br/>
„Těší mě…“ Vydal nakonec ze sebe a podíval se jiným směrem, aby zakryl svoji pomale se červenající tvář. John se začal zase věnovat jídlu, ale všiml si ho Laf, který se uchechtl a poté zakryl úšklebkem plechovkou Coly. Alexander se opřel o ostrůvek a natáhl se ke kousku kuřete. </p><p>„Dáš si pivo?“ Zeptal se ho John s úsměvem, který by rozsvítil celé město, a ještě by zbylo.<br/>
„Jo, klidně…“ Dostal ze sebe Alexander a vzal si od Johna plechovku s pivem.<br/>
Poté bylo ticho. Takové to trapné ticho, které je s každou sekundou trapnější. Nakonec je prolomil Lafayette, protože Hercules byl až moc zaneprázdněný kuřetem a Johnovi nejspíše ticho vyhovovalo.<br/>
„Takže Johne…Co jste dneska s Vincentem dělali?“ Alexander radši zabodl pohled do linky a do kuřete.<br/>
„Jeho sestra má narozeniny, takže jsme sháněli dárek a pak se šli projít. Ve Starbucks už prodávají Pumpkin Spice Latte…“ Alexander si nemohl pomoct, ale na místě Johnova přítele si představoval sebe. </p><p>Zbytek konverzace ignoroval a raději se věnoval hranolkům. Pozornost začal věnovat až když uslyšel svoje jméno. „Takže Alexi… Laf mi toho o tobě nic moc neřekl. Co studuješ?“<br/>
„Jako hlavní obor mám historii, vedlejší ekonomii. A ty?“ Zeptal se ho, aby řeč nestála.<br/>
„Jsem na jednooborovém umění. U vás na historii mám pár přednášek z historie umění.“<br/>
Alex o těch předmětech věděl, měl je jako volitelné, ale nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by jim měl věnovat pozornost. Možná by měl začít.<br/>
„Jo, ve středu Vincent pořádá večírek na začátek semestru. Mám vás všechny pozvat.“ Ohlásil John celému stolu.<br/>
„Vincentův večírek si nenechám ujít. Vždycky je to zábava.“ Uchechtl se Herc a Laf přikývl.<br/>
„Co ty, půjdeš?“ Pousmál se John na Alexe. Ten chvíli pohledem přeskakoval z Lafa na Herca až nakonec kývl.<br/>
„Já teda nejsem moc pařící typ, ale přidám se…“ Řekl nakonec. </p><p>Další chvíli řešil Herc a John nějaké svoje společné známé. Alex se nakonec zvedl a použil svůj použitý talířek a plechovku od piva do koše.<br/>
„Půjdu nahoru, mám ještě něco na vybalování. Zatím se mějte.“ Odešel od stolu. Uslyšel, jak se zvedá i Laf a následuje ho nahoru do patra. Když byl u svých dveří, Laf se k němu naklonil. „Ať tě nic nenapadá… je zadanej.“<br/>
„Nic mě nenapadlo…“ Ohradil se Alex.<br/>
„Koukal ses na něj jako na spoustu lidí předtím… a vím že s nimi jsi potom skončil v posteli.“<br/>
„Nevím, co bych ti k tomu řekl. Určitě o něj nemám zájem – jak jsi řekl, je zadanej a navíc víš, že na dlouhodobé vztahy nemám čas. A vztah na jednu noc je lepší s někým, s kým se po zbytek roku nebudu vídat každý den u snídaně…“ Ukončil rozhovor Alex a vlezl do pokoje. </p><p>Alex se posadil na postel a pročetl si pár stránek knížky, kterou měl rozečtenou. Na okno začal bubnovat silný déšť a Alex slyšel i docela silný vítr. Po pár hodinách četby knihu odložil a vlezl si do koupelny pod sprchu. Byl tam jen chvíli, když ho zavalila tma. Světlo z koupelnových zářivek utichlo a dům byl najednou ticho. Jen z vedlejšího pokoje se ozvalo: „Putain!“<br/>
Alexander si povzdechl a vylezl ze sprchy. Po tmě se natáhl po ručníku, aby se osušil. Nakonec si natáhl boxerky a mokré vlasy zabalil do ručníku. Došel do pokoje a pomocí baterky na mobilu začal hledat nějaké svíčky. Prohledával pár ještě nevybalených krabic. V jejich městě nebyly výpadky proudu nic neznámého, u starých domů to bývalo často. Stačilo jen aby trochu zasněžilo, nebo zafoukalo. </p><p>Byl zrovna zabořený v jedné z krabic, když uslyšel zaklepání na dveře.<br/>
„Dále…“ Odpověděl bez rozmyšlení a dál se hrabal v krabici.<br/>
„Nemáš náhodou zapalovač?“ Ozvalo se od dveří. Alex zvedl hlavu a uviděl Johna. Stál u jeho dveří a na sobě měl jenom tepláky. Vlasy neměl v culíku jako u večeře, ale splývali mu na ramena. V ruce držel dlouhou bílou svíčku.<br/>
„Jo, moment. Musí tady někde být.“ Alex se znova dal do prohledávání krabice. Našel krabičku s fotkami, kterou položil bokem a konečně se dostal ke svíčkám. Zapalovač tam ale nebyl. Konečně mu došlo, že ho má u cigaret.<br/>
„Počkej chvilku.“  Vstal a přešel ke psacímu stolu. Všiml si, že John se objímá rukama a zřetelně se klepe. Alexandrovi ale nepřišlo, že by byla velká zima. Konečně otevřel šuplík a vyndal z ní krabičku s cigaretami. Uvnitř samozřejmě byl schovaný i zapalovač.<br/>
Přešel se zapalovačem k Johnovi a pokusil se mu zapálit jeho svíčku.<br/>
„Kouříš?“ Zeptal se ho John.<br/>
„Jenom po sexu…“ Nemohl si pomoct Alexander a konečně se mu podařilo zapálit Johnovi svíčku.<br/>
„Máš strašně studené ruce…“ Řekl, když rukou zavadil o hřbet Johnovy ruky.<br/>
„Mám problémy s termoregulací tohle je u mě normální teplota…“ Odpověděl mu Johna odstoupil od něj. Alex měl pokušení mu nabídnout zahřátí, ale měl pocit, že by ho Laf další den zabil. John udělal pár kroků ke dveřím, ale svíčka mu zhasla.<br/>
„Sakra“ Zaklel Johna a otočil se na Alexe.<br/>
„Na, zapal si to v pokoji a pak mi ho zase dones, taky by se mi hodilo světlo.“ Hodil Johnovi zapalovač a chlapec odešel do svého pokoje. Alex ho pozoroval, i když byl omezen na světlo pouliční lampy. Oproti oknu v Johnově pokoji stál stojan s plátnem. Alexander ale viděl jen obrys, nic konkrétního. Za chvíli John zapálil několik svíček po svém pokoji a vrátil zapalovač Alexovi.<br/>
„Děkuji Alexandře, dobrou noc.“ Usmál se na Alexe a poté se zavřel ve svém pokoji. Alex už si zapálil jen jednu svíčku na nočním stolku a lehnul si. Před usnutím přemýšlel nad tím, jak zvládne žít pod jednou střechou s Johnem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Co udělá večírek a hodně alkoholu?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander se posadil na lavičku v centru kampusu a odemknul si mobil. První den přednášek bylo pro něj vždy peklo. Všude byla spousta lidí, kteří vlastně nevěděli kde mají být. Alexander nebyl výjimka. Věděl, že má seminář italštiny. Italsky se začal učit v minulém semestru a tento seminář byl už pro mírně pokročilé.<br/>
Alex načetl rozvrh a kouknul na místnost ve které by se seminář měl konat. Potom se podíval na ceduli před sebou, na které byla naznačena mapa kampusu i s čísly budov. Zvedl se, nahodil si baťoh na záda a přešel na druhou stranu dvora.<br/>
Budova, ve které měl hodinu byla stará. Cihlová se starými okny a ozdobami na střeše. Uvnitř to vypadalo podobně. Dřevěné obložení, kachličková podlaha. Topení to moc nezvládalo, takže od půlky listopadu do budovy chodili studenti oblečeni v bundách. Alex našel místnost a vešel dovnitř. Ve třídě už sedělo několik studentů. Alex je rychle prolítl očima, ale na první pohled nepoznal nikoho. Zalezl do lavice ve druhé řadě a vytáhl si sešit. Alexander si všechno zapisoval ručně a až poté přepisoval do počítače. Podle něho mu to pomáhalo se více soustředit na to co vlastně píše. Do hodiny zbývalo ještě asi 5 minut, takže vytáhl mobil a bezmyšlenkovitě projížděl zprávy o počasí. Třída se začala postupně plnit, ale Alex tomu nevěnoval moc pozornost. Věděl, že jazykové kurzy jsou pro všechny studenty univerzity bez ohledu na obor, takže předpokládal, že většinu z nich znát nebude.</p><p>„Ahoj, můžu přisednout?“ Zeptal se někdo u jeho lavice. Alexovi byl hlas povědomý, ale byl moc zaměřený na telefon, takže si člověka moc nevšímal a jenom mu pokýval hlavou. Osoba se posadila do lavice vedle něj a byla potichu.<br/>
Alex zvedl hlavu od telefonu, až když uslyšel zavírání dveří a zaměřil se na vyučujícího. V tu chvíli ho taky napadlo, že by bylo fajn se podívat kdo si to vedle něj sedl a byl překvapený, když vedle sebe uviděl sedět Johna. Měl na sobě černé kalhoty a šedou mikinu s kapucí, vlasy měl stáhnuté do culíku.<br/>
„Promiň, nepoznal jsem tvůj hlas.“ Šeptl k němu Alexander.<br/>
„V pohodě, můžeme to ale vyřešit až po pauze? Rád bych slyšel informace.“ John se na něj pousmál ale hlavou kývnul směrem k tabuli.<br/>
Alex kývnul a sám začal dávat pozor. Jeho myšlenky se ale stále točili k Johnovi. Jeho obličej měl pořád v hlavě. Zvuk jeho hlasu se mu plížil do hlavy a zněl jako sladká melodie. <i>Tohle musí přestat. Tohle přece nejsem já.</i>  Pomyslel si a měl chuť omlátit si hlavu o stůl, aby Johna dostal z hlavy. To se mu ale bohužel za celou hodinu nepodařilo.</p><p> </p><p>V den party se Alex vrátil domů až k večeru. Úplně mu totiž vypadlo, že byl pozvaný na večírek a rozhodl se zůstat v práci dýl. Alex ve volném čase chodil do univerzitní knihovny a přepisoval odborné monografie. Dostával za to docela slušně zaplaceno a nemusel dřít v rychlém občerstvení jako jeho spolužáci.<br/>
Alex došel domů a u dveří skopl boty a sundal si školní baťoh. Když se blížil ke schodům uslyšel Lafa z obýváku. </p><p>„Odcházíme za pět minut…“ Oznámil mu ze sedačky.<br/>
„Dej mi aspoň patnáct, potřebuji se vysprchovat.“<br/>
„Fajn, ale uber nám platíš ty.“<br/>
Alexander přikývl a vyběhl schody nahoru. V pokoji se rychle osprchoval a pak stál před komodou a přemýšlel, co si na sebe vezme. Ale no tak, nikoho nepotřebuji zaujmout. Navíc tam bude spousta opilých lidí s alkoholem v ruce. Musím si vzít něco, u čeho nebude vadit, když mě třeba někdo poleje.<br/>
Nakonec zvolil černé děrované rifle a šedé triko, přes které si ještě přehodil kostkovanou košili. Otevřel krabici pod postelí a vzal z ní flašku vína. Do kapsy u riflí si strčil mobil, peněženku, cigarety a byl připravený jít. </p><p>„Jedl jsi něco?“ Zeptal se Laf, když Alex sešel dolů.<br/>
„Jsi snad moje chůva? Vím, jak se chovat před chlastačkou, něco si vezmu a sním to po cestě.<br/>
„Ale prvně nám objednej toho ubera.“ Ozval se Herc z kuchyně. Alexander jen protočil oči a sáhl po mobilu.</p><p>Společně s Laffem a Hercem vylezl Alex z uberu před domem. Dům byl postaven v podobném stylu jako ten jejich. Cihlové stěny a stará okna. Akorát byl o něco větší a honosnější. Před domem sedělo na trávníku několik studentů a podávali si po kolečku jointa. Alexander se jen zašklebil nad tím, jak je to nehygienické.<br/>
Uvnitř se to Alexovi nelíbilo. Nejspíše to bylo tím počtem lidí, hlasitou hudbou a pachem alkoholu smíchaným s pachem trávy. Uvnitř byla opravdu hlava na hlavě. Alexander s pomocí Lafa našel kuchyni a odložil zde láhev s vínem. </p><p>Vzal si kelímek z komínku čistých a napustil si ze soudku pivo.  S kelímkem se pak posadil na parapet okna, z kterého viděl do zahrady domu. Tiše seděl a pozoroval zbytek domu, u toho upíjel z kelímku. Neměl moc v lásce tak velké akce, raději se opil s hrstkou známých.<br/>
Po chvíli zahlédnul Lafayetta, jak se baví se dvěma dívkami. Laf si všimnul Alexe a kývnul na dívky. Všichni tři se rozešli k Alexovi, kterému se to ani trochu nelíbilo, protože chtěl mít alespoň chvíli klid. „Alexi, proč tady sedíš tak sám? Někoho ti představím, ať se tady tak nenudíš“ Alexander by nejradši protočil oči, ale měl pocit, že by to dívky urazilo, takže sesedl z parapetu a kelímek odložil za sebe.</p><p>„Alexi, tohle jsou Peggy a Eliza Schuylerovi. Dámy, tohle je Alex Hamilton, můj nový spolubydlící.“ Dívky mu postupně zdvořile podali ruce.<br/>
„Jako bych to jméno už někde slyšel…“ Řekl poté Alex.<br/>
„Náš otec je v senátu. A starší sestra je aktivistka.“ Odpověděla mu Eliza.<br/>
Laf se poté pokusil rozproudit konverzaci tím, že nahazoval témata, která byla pro všechny strany společná. Alexander se chvíli pokusil udržet konverzaci, ale poté ho zaujalo něco jiného. Nebo spíše někdo jiný. Na druhé straně místnosti se objevil John a prodíral se davem ke schodům vedoucím do patra. Nebyl sám, za ruku držel blonďatého kluka. Alexovi došlo, že to nejspíše bude jeho přítel, o kterém už slyšel.<br/>
Lafayette si ale všiml, kam se ztrácí Alexova pozornost.<br/>
„Omluvte nás dámy, musím něco s Alexandrem vyřídit.“ Řekl Elize a Peggy, čímž navrátil Alexe do přítomnosti. Sestry odešli mezi tančící lidi a Laf kývl na dveře, nejspíše vedoucí na zahradu. Alexander protočil oči a dveře otevřel. </p><p>Venku se opřel o zeď domu a zapálil si cigaretu. Laf se opřel o zeď vedle něj a překřížil ruce na hrudi.<br/>
„Co jsem ti říkal? John pro tebe není, někoho má.“<br/>
„Nevím, o čem mluvím…“ Zamrčel Alexander nazpět.<br/>
„Ale víš. Vždycky se chováš takhle. Že nevíš, o čem mluvím, jen aby ses vyhnul konfrontaci. Poslouchej, jak sis určitě všimnul John je zadanej. Pokud máš pocit, že po tobě jede, tak ten pocit máš špatně. On se chová přátelštěji ke všem. Je jako štěně, které se chce zalíbit všem okolo, chápeš?“<br/>
Alex jen znova protočil oči a popotáhl z cigarety. „Už jsem ti to říkal jednou… Nemám o něj zájem. Nemám zájem o jakýkoliv dlouhodobý vztah.“<br/>
„Ah, úplně jsem zapomněl na tvoje problémy s důvěrou. Jdu dovnitř, chceš donést něco k pití?“ Lafayette se zvedl od zdi. </p><p>„Ne, díky…“ Odpověděl Alex a ukázal mu kelímek, který držel v ruce. Jakmile Laf zalezl dovnitř, posadil se s cigaretou na lavičku dál od domu. Kelímek si položil vedle sebe a zaklonil hlavu. Byl na tom večírku jen pár minut a už měl všeho chuť a nejlépe by šel domů. Chvíli pohledem zkoumal nebe. Možná, že kdyby nebyla obloha tak znečištěná, tak by byly vidět i hvězdy. Po chvíli uslyšel bouchnutí dveří a kroky na štěrku. </p><p>„když jsi říkal, že jdeš dovnitř, myslel jsem že tam i zůstaneš.“ Povzdechl si Alexander s tím, že Laf zase vylezl, aby Alexovi vléval do hlavy nějaké další myšlenky.<br/>
„Ruším? Klidně půjdu jinam…“ Hlas, který se ale ozval nepatřil Lafayettovi.<br/>
Alex se zase narovnal a kouknul se ke dveřím. Na stejném místě jako předtím Alexander, stál teď opřený John. V ruce držel láhev s alkoholem a pohledem hypnotizoval zem.<br/>
„Promiň, myslel jsem, že jsi Laf. Klidně si přisedni, jestli chceš.“<br/>
Chlapec se odlepil od zdi a udělal několik kroků k Alexovi. Alexander si všiml, že je s ním něco jinak. Nevyřazoval svojí klasickou pozitivní energii, i jeho chůze byla o něco jiná. Posadil se vedle Alexe, ruce si složil do klína a láhev položil na zem. Chvíli mlčky koukal na špičky svých bot. Ticho, které mezi nimi nastalo bylo nepříjemné i Alexovi, který za normálních situacích ticho vyhledával. Nakonec se rozhodl ticho prolomit.<br/>
„Jsi v pořádku?“ Zeptal se a típnul cigaretu co právě dokouřil.<br/>
„Jo… Vlastně ne.“ Opřel se o lavičku a natáhl se po láhvi, z které trochu upil. „Já… pohádali jsme se. Nechci o tom mluvit.“ Mluvil hlasem, z kterého měl Alex pocit, že za chvíli začne brečet. </p><p>Alexander si povzdechl a z kapsy vyndal krabičku cigaret. „Dáš si? Vypadáš, že to potřebuješ.“ John kývnul a Alex mu dal do ruky krabičku cigaret a zapalovač. Počkal, až si chlapec zapálí a poté si sám zapálil druhou. Rozhodl se Johna převést na jiné myšlenky.<br/>
„Jak bylo v práci?“ John se jednou při večeři zmínil, že má brigádu v kině. Alex nechápal proč. Johnův otec byl senátor a posílal mu měsíčně dost aby to pokrylo jak nájem, tak jídlo, a ještě mu něco zbude.<br/>
„Fajn… Dneska jsem po nikom nemusel uklízet popcorn.“ John to řekl takovým tónem, jako by se snažil neznít zničeně, ale nešlo mu to. Alex sledoval, jak si John natáhl z cigarety a rozkašlal se.<br/>
„Nekouříš často, co?“ Navázal Alex.<br/>
„Ne. Jenom ve společnosti… Když mi někdo nabídne.“ Odpověděl mu John a zvedl ze země láhev s alkoholem. „Vzal jsem z kuchyně vodku, dáš si?“ Alex se na něj pousmál a flašku si od něj vzal. Trochu do sebe dostal a potom jí položil zase na zem.<br/>
„Jak zvládáš první dny školy? Všechno dobrý?“ Pokračoval Alex v rozptylovacím rozhovoru.<br/>
„Jenom na italštinu sedím s nějakým blbcem…“ Odpověděl mu John s úšklebkem. Alexandr pocítil radost z toho, že John už se začíná vracet na svojí pozitivní vlnu.<br/>
„Když budeš na toho blbce hodný, tak s tebou může procvičovat italštinu i mimo hodiny. Nechci se chlubit, ale jsem trochu napřed.“<br/>
„Ale přesně takhle zní chlubení…“ Šťouchl si do něj John.<br/>
Konverzace pokračovala podobně. John byl čím dál veselejší. Alex sám ale nevěděl, jestli za to může vodka, kterou pili, nebo jejich rozhovor. Věřil ale, že to byla kombinace obojího. Po chvíli se oba smáli naprostým blbostem, jako když Alex nemohl na první pokus vyslovit slovo Bangkok, nebo když John málem spadl z lavičky, když se natahoval po láhvi. </p><p>„Když teda tvrdíš že umíš italsky, tak mi něco řekni.“ Řekl John a hodil po Alexovi zamyšlený pohled. Oba už byli lehce přiopilí, takže ani jeden z nich neřešil, že John v průběhu jejich rozhovoru přehodil svoje nohy přes Alexův klín a Alex ho hladil po stehně.<br/>
„Abbracciami or Vorrei abbracciarti per tutta la notte.“ Vyhodil ze sebe Alex první frázi, která ho napadla. Doufal, že John neumí italsky tak dobře aby mu rozuměl, nebo že je tak opilý, že mu neporozumí.<br/>
„Netuším, co říkáš…“ Dostal ze sebe John a začal se chitotat, jako puberťačka.<br/>
„Ale pokud bys mě opravdu učil italsky, tak bych tě mohl naučit Lorma.“<br/>
„A to je co?“<br/>
„Speciální abeceda pro hluchoslepé. Dej mi ruku.“ Alexander k Johnovi natáhl ruku a rozevřel dlaň. „Třeba tvoje jméno je takhle…“ John začal Alexovi různě poťukávat a hladit různé častí jeho dlaně. Nakonec to zakončil vlnkou na dolní části jeho dlaně.<br/>
„Fascinující.“ Okomentoval to Alexander. John vzal Alexovu ruku a políbil ho na hřbet ruky. Alex doufal, že ve tmě není vidět, jak se červená. Do toho se otevřeli dveře a na zahradu dolehla hudba z vnitřka. Ve dveřích stála jedna z dívek, kterou Alexovi představoval Laf – Peggy. </p><p>„Hrajeme flašku na pravdu nebo úkol, přidáte se? Je nás strašně málo.“ Alex by nejraději zůstal na zahradě s Johnem, nebo ještě lépe by Johna vzal domů a počkal si, kam by to došlo. John měl ale očividně jiné plány, protože vyskočil z lavičky.<br/>
„Přidáme se…“ Křikl na Peggy, obtočil Alexovi prsty kolem zápěstí a táhl ho z lavičky dovnitř. Alexander protočil oči, ale nezbývalo mu nic jiného než se podvolit. John následoval Peggy davem opilých studentů v obýváku. Nakonec se dostali do jednoho pokoje. Na zemi už tam seděla spousta přiopilých studentů v kolečku. Alexander rozeznával akorát Herca, jinak nikoho z přítomných neznal. Posadili se mezi ostatní a začali hrát.<br/>
Hra začal nudně. Většina lidí si vybírala pravdu, a tak se Alex dozvídal o milostných dobrodružstvích jednotlivých studentek, které stejně neznal. Když se flaška ale otočila na Alexandra, tak nechtěl být první kdo si vybere úkol, takže potom taky kývl na pravdu. Blondýnka, která Alexe probodávala pohledem už od doby, co vešel do pokoje se nadechla a začala otázku. </p><p>„Jaká je tvá sexuální orientace?“ Alexander nad otázkou protočil oči. Nuda, chce si zjistit, jestli má u mě šanci.<br/>
„Jsem bi.“ Odpověděl jednoduše a pokrčil rameny. Pak roztočil láhev a ta ukázala na další dívku z kolečka. Ta si zvolila pravdu, stejně jako spousta lidí před ní. Alexander ji položil nějakou klasicky nudnou otázku a poté už nevnímal okolí. Ucítil totiž něčí studenou ruku na kůži na jeho zádech, těsně nad kalhoty. Johnova ruka ho začala hladit po kůži. Alex cítil, jak se začíná červenat, a protože si byl vědom faktu, že už nejsou na tmavé zahradě. Přisunul si kolena k tělu a položil si tvář na kolena.<br/>
Po chvíli hry flaška ukázala na Johna. Ten vytáhl ruku zpod Alexova trička a trochu se napřímil.<br/>
„Úkol…“ Pousmál se na Peggy, která mu měla dávat úkol.<br/>
„Fajn. Máš za úkol políbit toho, kdo tě z nás nejvíc přitahuje.“<br/>
„Jednoduchý…“ Odpověděl jí a natáhl se k Alexovi. </p><p>Alexander měl pocit, jako by se svět kolem něj zastavil. Nemohl udělat vůbec nic. V jednu chvíli cítil Johnovy ruce kolem jeho krku a hned poté jeho hebké rty na těch jeho. Nebyla to jemná rychlá pusa, kterou čekal. John ho líbal, jako by už na nic jiném na světě nezáleželo. Alex neváhal a polibky mu oplácel. Vzadu v hlavě začal křičet malý hlásek, který ho varoval, že to, co dělá je špatně, že John je stále něčí přítel. Ten hlásek ale zmizel poté co se John přesunul do Alexandrova klína a studenou rukou mu zajel pod tričko na břiše. Jeho ruce byly stejně studené jako tu noc, kdy vypadl proud. Alexander si ani nedokázal představit, jak by to pokračovalo, kdyby nebyli přerušeni potleskem a pískáním zbytku pokoje. </p><p>John sesedl z Alexova klína a posadil se zase vedle něj. Hřbetem ruky si utřel rty a položil ruku na Alexandrovo koleno. Zbytek hry byl pro Alexe v mlze. Nedokázal se soustředit na ostatní. Pohled pořád točil k Johnovi. Pozoroval, jak si zamyšleně kouše dolní ret a přál si, aby to byl jeho ret. Sledoval, jak mu jeden pramínek vlasů spadl do obličeje a měl největší chuť natáhnout ruku a spravit to. </p><p>Hra po nějaké době skončila a Alex jen nechal Johna, aby ho vytáhl na nohy. „Jdeme pít…“ Prohlásil a táhl Alexandra zase dolů. V kuchyni si oba nalili pivo do kelímků. Poté jen stáli v rohu obýváku a pozorovali svoje okolí. </p><p>V jednu chvíli se k němu John naklonil. „Nezatančíme si?“ Pošeptal mu do ucha.<br/>
Alexander už na jeho nabídku skoro kývnul, protože byl opilý a tanec s Johnem se mu zamlouval, ale v tom uviděl ve svém periferním vidění někoho, na koho skoro zapomněl. Odstoupil od Johna, aby nestáli tak blízko u sebe. </p><p>„Johne, hledal jsem tě celý večer, můžeme si promluvit?“ Johnův přítel se podíval na Johna a poté na Alexe.<br/>
„Ty jsi asi Alexander, že? Johnův nový spolubydlící.“ Podíval se na něj s lehkou fascinací ve tváři.<br/>
„To jsem já. Těší mě.“ Alexander k němu ze slušnosti natáhl ruku.<br/>
„Jmenuji se Vincent, nevím, jestli se John zmínil.“ Vincent mu potřásl rukou a Alex pokýval hlavou.<br/>
„Mluví o tobě docela dost, abych byl upřímný…“ Odpověděl mu Alex. Vincent se poté otočil na Johna.<br/>
„Pojďme někam kde nejsou lidi, potřebujeme si promluvit.“ John mu kývnula společně se svým přítelem odešel a zmizel někde v davu. Alex se chtěl zmínit, že John asi není moc ve stavu, aby vedl vážný rozhovor, ale nakonec to nechal být. </p><p>Alex chvíli stál sám a upíjel ze svého kelímku. Po chvíli zaznamenal, že se k němu blíží ta dívka, která z něho nemohla spustit oči.<br/>
„Co ty tady tak sám?“ Začala, ale Alexander jí jen odpověděl naučenou větou.<br/>
„Nevypadáš jako někdo, kdo rád chodí na takové akce.“ Snažila se pokračovat v konverzaci. Alexander jí většinu věcí odkýval. Neměl o ní takový zájem, jaký ona jevila o něj. Snažila se e ním flirtovat, ale Alex většinu jejich pokusů nechal jen tak vyšumět do ztracena. Jaké bylo ale jeho překvapení, když uslyšel z davu tančících studentů pískání. Uprostřed davu zahlédl Johna, který se líbal se svým přítelem. Líbal ho podobně, jako Alexe pár minut zpátky nahoře v patře. Povzdechl si. Už toho viděl a zažil dost.<br/>
Otočil se tedy na dívku a snad poprvé se na ní usmál.<br/>
„Nechceš jít někam, kde budeme mít větší soukromí? U mě doma by teď neměl nikdo být.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ráno se nad zemí držela mlha. Byla už skoro polovina října, takže se nebylo čemu divit, Alexander zabočil na křižovatce doprava. Probudil se brzo a rozhodl se, že si půjde zaběhat. Po nocích spojených s alkoholem to dělal vždycky. Alkohol mu nedovoloval spát moc dlouho. Naštěstí jen málokdy měl kocovinu. Dívka, kterou potkal na party hned v noci odešla. Alexandrovi ráno došlo, že si ani nezapamatoval její jméno, což mu bylo ale jedno, protože neměl v plánu ji znova vidět. Alexander zastavil na rohu ulice, protože ucítil zavibrování telefonu. Vytáhl ho z kapsy a vyskočila na něj zpráva od Lafa.</p><p>Laf: <b>Jsem s Hercem ve městě, vrátíme se na oběd. Dovezeme pizzu. Vyberte si z té pizzerie naproti knihovně. Zkontroluj Johna, včera to dost přehnal. Díky</b></p><p>Alexander protočil oči. Je pravda, že kolem třetí ráno vzbudila Alexe rána. Pootevřel dveře na chodbu, aby viděl Herca a Lafa, kteří se snažili dotáhnout Johna do jeho pokoje. John vypadal, že spí a je mu docela jedno, že ho před chvíli omylem upustili na chodbě. Herc na něj jenom kývl na znamení, že je všechno pod kontrolou, a tak Alex zalezl do svého pokoje a usnul. </p><p>Alex zase vložil mobil do kapsy a rozběhl se zase zpátky domů. U dveří si sundal boty a podíval se na jejich nástěnku. Většinou tam psali rozpis úklidu, nebo připínali účtenky za nějaké společné nákupy. Teď tam ale bylo něco navíc. Na nástěnce bylo přišpendlené číslo, naškrábané na ubrousku. Alexander se ušklíbl a rozhodl se, že ho v průběhu dne sundá a hodí do koše. </p><p>V patře opatrně zaklepal na Johnovi dveře. Nečekal, že mu odpoví, myslel si, že bude ještě spát, ale z pokoje se ozvalo „Dále“, takže Alex vstoupil. Johnův pokoj byl jeden velký nepořádek. Alexander v tom svém udržoval pořádek a měl ho vybavený co nejjednodušeji to šlo. Johnův pokoj byl naprostý opak. Pracovní stůl byl zaskládaný papíry, kresbami a notebook měl oblepený lepítky. Na stole stály asi tři prázdné skleničky a jedna miska. U okna stál stojan s malířským plátnem, na kterém byly zatím jen tužkou naznačené linie. Pod stojanem byly rozmístěny noviny. Johnova skříň byla pootevřena a přes dveře skříně byly přehozené kusy oblečení. Celý noční stolek byl obložený věcmi jako dávkovač na nějaké prášky, kapesníky, prázdný kelímek na vodu a rodinná fotka. John ležel v pod peřinou, očividně na boku. O jeho záda se opírala kočka, která nejspíše spala. </p><p>„Jak ti je?“ Zeptal se ho Alex a opřel se o dveře, které zavřel.<br/>
„Blbě. Všechno mám v mlze a nepamatuji si většinu večera.“ Johnův hlas byl lehce chraplavý.<br/>
„Co si pamatuješ naposledy?“ Zeptal se Alex a snažil se neznít příliš podezřele.<br/>
„Jak jsme kouřili na lavičce za domem. Pak mám okno. Potom si pamatuji, jak jsem se bavil s Vincentem. Pak jsem zase pil a usnul na gauči. Tys mě táhl domů?“ Alexander vzal z jeho stolu skleničku co vypadala nejmíň špinavá a zalezl do Johnovi koupelny, aby mu napustil vodu.<br/>
„Ne, já jsem odešel dřív. Dotáhl tě Laf a Herc.“ To, že ho na schodech upustili mu radši neříkal. Vrátil se se skleničkou do Johnova pokoje a položil jí na noční stolek k chlapci. Pak se posadil kousek od něj a nohy složil pod sebe.<br/>
„V noci jsi mi ukazoval takovou divnou dlaňovou abecedu…“ Začal Alex. „Odkud to umíš?“ Pokračoval potom.<br/>
„Lormova abeceda? Jo, můj brácha se narodil hluchý a teď pomale ztrácí i zrak. Je to nějaká vzácná genetická vada. A ta abeceda je jedna z možností, jak s ním komunikovat.“<br/>
„To jsem nevěděl.“ Odpověděl mu Alexander. Upřímně moc nevěděl, co v takových situacích říkat. John jen přikývl a natáhl se po skleničce. Kočka se zatím zvedla a seskočila na zem. Pomale došla k Alexovi a začala se mu otírat o bok.<br/>
„Jak se vůbec jmenuje?“ Zeptal se Alex a pohladil kočku po hlavě.<br/>
„Bublina…“ Odpověděl John a zabořil obličej do polštáře.<br/>
„Bez urážky, ale to je debilní jméno.“ Alex se trochu uchechtl.<br/>
„Já za to nemůžu, tak jí pojmenovala moje sestra.“ Odpověděl mu John.<br/>
„Jdu se nasnídat. Když přijdeš, možná se s tebou podělím o můj ovocný salát.“ Řekl mu Alexander, naposledy pohladil Bublinu a zvedl se ze země.<br/>
„Jen se oblíknu a budu tam.“ Odpověděl mu John a pozoroval, jak Alex opouští jeho pokoj. John nevěděl co má dělat, takže předtím, než vstal zabořil hlavu do polštáře a frustrovaně zařval. Přece nemohl Alexovi přiznat, že si z té noci pamatuje každý detail, ne? </p><p>Alexander si chtěl udělat kávu. Přiznával, že má nejspíš problém s kofeinem, protože se bez něho nedokáže soustředit. Alex si jako každé ráno chtěl napustit vodu do konvice, ale zjistil, že to bude problém. Voda v kuchyni totiž prostě netekla. Alex to zkusil několikrát ale opravdu netekla. Sklonil se pod dřez a snažil se najít problém i přes to, že o trubkách nevěděl vůbec nic. Nakonec to vzdal a otevřel lednici, aby vyndal jogurt. Posadil se s ním ke stolu, když zrovna došel John a za ním Bublina. </p><p>„Nejede voda…“  Oznámil Johnovi Alex.<br/>
„Všiml jsem si, nemohl jsem si u sebe ani umýt obličej. Naštěstí mám aspoň tohle…“ John položil na linku balenou vodu. „Dáš si kafe?“ Zeptal se potom Alexe, který jenom kývl.<br/>
John postavil vodu na kafe a vyndal si z ledničky dvě vajíčka, které potom začal připravovat na pánvi. Alexander nikdy nechápal lidi, kteří si po ránu dělali velké snídaně. On byl rád, že snědl jeden jogurt a vypil kávu. Poté, co se dovařila voda, si Alex zalil kafe, vyhodil kelímek od jogurtu a s hrnkem vyšel schody do svého pokoje. Položil si hrnek vedle notebooku, který zapnul. Udělal pár kroků do koupelny, aby si ověřil že voda opravdu neteče. Pustil kohoutek, ale voda tekla. Pokrčil nad tím rameny, ale nijak to neřešil, byl rád, že voda teče. Posadil se ke stolu a začal pracovat na nějaké seminární práci do školy. Netušil, jak dlouho psal, ale vyrušilo ho až vyzvánění. Vzal mobil do ruky a na obrazovce svítilo Lafovo jméno. Alex protočil oči, ale telefon vzal. </p><p>„Za chvíli budeme vystupovat. Mohli byste nám jít naproti? Neseme vám oběd.“ Ozval se Laf z mobilu. Z pozadí se linuly zvuky hromadné dopravy.<br/>
„Jasně, půjdeme vám naproti.“ Alex si trochu povzdechl a podíval se na hodiny. Už bylo skoro dvanáct. Jak mohl psát, tak dlouho, bez toho, aniž by si všiml, kolik je hodin? Alex vstal od stolu a zaklepal na dveře do Johnova pokoje.<br/>
„Johne? Volal mi Lafayette, máme jim jít naproti.“<br/>
„Jasně, za dvě minuty jsem dole.“ Odpověděl mu John a Alex se vrátil do pokoje. Hodil přes sebe mikinu a sešel dolů. U dveří si nazouval boty a znova si prohlížel jejich nástěnku na vzkazy. Od chvíle, co se vrátil z běhání se na ní změnila jen jedna věc. Ubrousek, na kterém bylo načmárané číslo od jeho noční návštěvy byl pryč. Alex chvíli prohlížel zem, jestli třeba nespadl, ale ubrousek byl prostě pryč. </p><p>Všichni čtyři zrovna seděli u stolu a jedli svoje pizzy, když se Laf snažil dovolat domácím. Nakonec se mu to povedlo, a i s telefonem odkráčel na chodbu. Alexander koutkem oka pozoroval Johna, ale když si všiml, že se na něj John taky dívá, odvrátil hlavu a raději se podíval na Herca. Ten po něm hodil jen tázavý pohled. No jo, on to viděl. Tím to samozřejmě Alex myslel to, jak se s Johnem líbali při flašce. </p><p>Alex a Herc si chvíli vyměňovali trapné pohledy, zatímco John hypnotizoval krabici od pizzy. Do toho ale naštěstí přišel Lafayette.<br/>
„Takže… Věc s vodou se má takhle. Polovina trubek je nových a polovina ne. Ty staré očividně trochu namrzli a musí přijít instalatér se na to kouknout. Trochu to ale potrvá, protože ve starých domech se tohle děje furt. Takže tak týden to máme vydržet. Konkrétně teče voda v Alexově a mém pokoji.“<br/>
„Tak já se budu sprchovat u tebe a John u Alexe, ne?“ Otočil se Herc na Lafayetta.<br/>
„Pokud proti tomu nic nemá Alex nebo John?“ Lafayette se podíval na Johna a poté na Alexe.<br/>
Mám proti tomu spoustu věcí. Za prvé jsem se chtěl Johnovi co nejvíce vyhýbat. Za druhé… John se bude sprchovat v mé koupelně? To asi nedám. Ale John si to nepamatuje a zvládnu se nad ovládat ne?<br/>
„V pohodě, nějak se tam vystřídáme.“ Řekl nakonec a John jenom kývl, než se zvedl a odešel z místnosti.</p><p>Alex očekával, že situace, ve které je bude trapnější. Naštěstí jim to s Johnem fungovalo. John chodil pravidelně v půl osmé. Ve sprše byl deset minut a poté zase odešel. Bez zbytečných řečí a oblečený. Týden jim to takhle fungovalo, než konečně přišel instalatér a spravil trubky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konec října se přiblížil rychle. Alexander většinu svého volné času trávil zavřený v pokoji a trávil až moc času nad prací do školy. Každopádně potřeboval nějak zaměstnat hlavu, aby se mu do myšlenek nevkrádal chlapec bydlící naproti. Občas ho potkal na snídani nebo na večeři. Většinou se snažil o co nejméně komunikace. Alexovi ale tahle taktika nefungovala na hodinách italštiny, kde nejenom, že musel vedle Johna sedět, ale musel s ním i mluvit. John byl oproti Alexandrovi trochu pozadu, takže musel používat jednoduché věty. </p><p>Jeden studený pátek přišel Alexander večer z práce. Všichni jeho spolubydlící seděli u stolu v kuchyni a nad večeří o něčem debatovali. Alex na ně kývl, když přišel do kuchyně a otevřel skříň, aby našel instantní nudle, které si na pátek šetřil. Zatímco čekal, až se mu ohřeje voda, otočil se na kluky, aby zjistil, co probírají. Pohledem se střetl s Lafem.<br/>
„Alexi, co děláš zítra večer?“ Zeptal se ho Hercules s nadzvednutým obočím. </p><p>„Hm… mám nějakou práci do školy, ale to stihnu za dnešek.“ Odpověděl mu a otočil se, aby si zalil nudle. „Co potřebuješ?“<br/>
„Já nic. To tady John…“ Odpověděl mu Herc. Alex si vzal misku s nudlemi a posadil se ke zbytku skupiny, vedle Johna.<br/>
„Co potřebuješ?“ Snažil se odpovědět co nejvíce neutrálně. Nechtěl, aby John z jeho hlasu uslyšel buď zklamání, že s ním musí trávit čas, nebo naopak velké nadšení z tohoto faktu. V Alexovi se totiž právě mísily obě tyto emoce dohromady.<br/>
„Dostala jsem v práci dvě vstupenky na ten nový válečný film. Je to dost narychlo a nikdo z mých známých nemůže.“ John se na chvilku odmlčel. „Šel bys se mnou? Prosím. Budeme mít i popcorn zdarma.“ A potom se na něj John podíval pohledem, který byl smutnější než pohled smutného štěňátka. A Alexander prostě nedokázal tomu pohledu říct ne.<br/>
„Fajn, půjdu. Normálně sice do kina nechodím, ale pro tebe udělám výjimku.“ Alexander se k Johnovi naklonil a pousmál se na něj. Pod stolem ucítil jako ho Laf kopnul do lýtka. Alex se tedy raději začal věnovat zase svým nudlím.</p><p> </p><p>Další den večer stál Alex před zrcadlem v koupelně. Vlasy měl v culíku a na sobě měl světle modrou košili a černé rifle. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli to není moc. Přeci jenom nešli na rande. Jen dva spolubydlící prostě spolu jdou do kina. Alex si povzdechl, vzal ze stolu peněženku a mobil a hodil je do kapsy u riflí. Pak vyšel na chodbu a zaklepal na Johnovi dveře. John po chvíli dveře otevřel. Chlapec byl oblečený v šedých riflích, černém triku a měl přes sebe přehozený šedý, propínací svetr.<br/>
„Sluší ti to.“ Pousmál se na Alexe. „Akorát límeček máš nakřivo.“ Pousmál se a natáhl ruku k Alexově límečku, který spravil.<br/>
„Tak a teď jsi dokonalý, můžeme jít.“ John se pousmál a začal scházet schody dolů do chodby. Alexander ucítil, jak se začervenal, ale doufal, že to zmizí, než si John všimne. </p><p> </p><p>Hala kina byla plná lidí. Hlava na hlavě stála ve frontě na lístky. John se s Alexem protlačili davem, který byl v hale kina. John už měl lístky připravené, takže se jenom protlačili k baru s jídlem a John mávl na dívku, stojící u popcornovače. Když se k nim přiblížila, Alexovi došlo, že je to Peggy.</p><p>„Ahoj, dej nám prosím dva velký popcorny a k pití třeba Coly. Hoď mi to prosím na zaměstnanecký účet. Dík moc.“ Peggy mu odkývala a zase zmizela, aby jim to připravila.<br/>
„Ještě si půjdu něco vyřídit dozadu, počkáš tady, prosím?“ Otočil se John na Alexe a ten mu to odkýval. John poté zmizel dveřmi pro zaměstnance. Alex se opřel o pult a chvíli koukal po ostatních lidech. Za chvíli se k němu vrátila Peggy. Postrčila k němu jejich jídlo a usmála se.<br/>
„Takže máte rande, jo?“ Zeptala se ho s nadzvednutým obočím.<br/>
„Ne, jenom jeho přítel nemohl.“ Odpověděl jí Alex klidným hlasem.<br/>
„No škoda, na party vám to slušelo.“ Peggy se pousmála.</p><p>V tu chvíli už naštěstí přišel John a vzal si svůj kelímek s popcornem. Peggy na ně jenom mávla a John už se procpával do předsálí. Nechal si zkontrolovat lístky od uvaděče a Alex se pozastavil nad jeho vtipnou uniformou. Opravdu nutili zaměstanance nosit žluté kalhoty se žlutým sáčkem s červenou košilí? Podle Alexe to vypadalo odporně a směšně. Když byly daleko za uvaděčem Alex se otočil na Johna. </p><p>„Taky musíš nosit tak odpornou uniformu?“ Trochu se usmál.<br/>
„Mně se i docela líbí…“ John sklopil hlavu a zkousl ret.<br/>
„Chápu, takže jsi ten typ gaye, co nemá vkus na oblečení?“ Usmál se Alex.<br/>
„Moc vtipný…“ John ho pěstí šťouchl do ramene. „Nepůjdeme si sednout? Je tu hlava na hlavě.“ </p><p>John ho přivedl na jejich místo. Měli sedačky v rohu kina, cca uprostřed.<br/>
„Takže… Proč ti tvoji zaměstnavatelé dali volňásky, jenom tak?“ Zeptal se ho Alexander, když se posadili do ještě vcelku prázdného sálu.<br/>
„Za týden mám narozeniny, takže proto.“ Odpověděl mu John jen tak mimochodem.<br/>
„Moment, ty máš za týden narozeniny a neřekneš mi to?“ Alex se cítil hodně trapně.<br/>
„Neřeš to.“ John se na něj usmál úsměvem tak sladkým, že si Alexander byl jistý, že by mohl léčit rakovinu.<br/>
„Jak to nemám řešit? Pozveš mě do kina v podstatě na tvoje narozeniny a ani mi to neřekneš.“ Alex zkřížil ruce na hrudníku a uraženě vyšpulil rty.<br/>
„Můžeš mi to nějak vynahradit později. A na halloweena to budeme slavit. Na nástěnce o tom byl vzkaz.“<br/>
Alexe nepadlo hned několik možností, jak by to mohl Johnovi později vynahradit. Žádná z nich ale nemohla být provedena v aktuální situaci, kdy měl John přítele.<br/>
„Jo, ale nestálo tam že máš zároveň narozeniny.“ Odpověděl mu Alexander.<br/>
„Nemám, mám je 28. a halloween je 31.“ Pousmál se na něj John.<br/>
„Jsi strašnej…“ Alexander zakroutil hlavou a musel si obličej schovat do dlaní. John se jenom uchechtl. Alexander měl chuť zeptat se ho, proč s ním nešel Vincent, ale nechtěl to téma moc otevírat. Sál se pomale začínal plnit lidmi.<br/>
„Za pět minut to začíná. Než si vypnu mobil, tak si uděláme fotku.“ Usmál se John a začal otvírat foťák na mobilu.<br/>
„Ugh… Musí to být? Nerad se fotím.“ Ohradil se Alex, ale John už nastavil přední kameru a nastavoval jí do správného úhlu. Alexander si ještě před vyfocením ale stihl zakrýt obličej dlaněmi. Na fotce byl teda zubící se John a Alex zakrývající si obličej.<br/>
„Lepší fotku se mnou nebudeš mít.“ Alex zavrtěl hlavou a plácl Johna po stehně.<br/>
„Au…“ Odpověděl John ublíženě s vypoulenými rty. </p><p> </p><p>Film byl průměrný, ale Alexander se většinu času nemohl soustředit. Pořád koukal po Johnovi. Strašně se mu líbil jeho zamyšlený výraz a úsměv, který se občas na jeho tváři ukázal. Když šli z kina, Alexander měl pocit, jako by k sobě patřili. Jako by část Alexovi duše byla propojená s tou Johnovou neviditelným provázkem. Ať se bavili o čemkoliv, měli na to stejný názor. Od názorů kolem jídla po politické názory. Společně se smáli, mentálně byly na stejné vlně a v podstatě se doplňovali. Na ulici byli ještě otevřené nějaké obchody a restaurace. Všude byli dýně, umělé pavučiny a kostlivci. Alexander Halloween moc neprožíval. Na rozdíl od Johna. Ten byl nadchnutý nad každým kouskem výzdoby. Od umělých pavouků po kotlíky, z kterých se vyvalovala uměla mlha.<br/>
„Hele, co kdybychom vlezli sem a nakoupili nějakou výzdobu? Když budeme mít tu oslavu? Já to samozřejmě zaplatím.“ Usmál se John na Alexe a už ho začal táhnou t do obchodu. Alexandrovi nezbylo nic jiného než kývnout a nechat se zatáhnout dovnitř.<br/>
John to vzal podle jeho slov „lehce“. Což znamenalo, že nakoupili dvě dýně, které chtěl později vyřezat, umělou kostru, několik umělých kostí, dvě obrovská balení umělých pavučin, směs na výrobu umělé jedlé krve a jeden gumový mozek v nálevu. Oba odcházeli s rukama plných tašek a John říkal něco o tom, že se ještě asi vrátí.<br/>
Pomalým krokem šli směrem k autobusu, když prošli kolem restaurace s burgrami, které voněli až na ulici.<br/>
„Johne, co máš v plánu k večeři?“ Zeptal se ho Alex a kývl hlavou na restauraci.<br/>
„Nic moc. Chtěl jsem si najít něco doma.“ Odpověděl mu.<br/>
„Tak tady počkej s věcmi, vezmu nám burgery. A zvu tě. Máš to za to kino.“ Alexander ani nečekal, až bude John protestoval a ke zdi restaurace položil tašky. Počkal, až si k nim John stoupnul a vešel do restaurace.</p><p> </p><p>Cesta domů byla vtipná. Alex držel dvě igelitky s Halloweenskou výzdobou a k hrudníku si ještě tiskl tašku s jídlem, které ho přes papír hřálo na hrudníku. Vystoupili z autobusu a došli domů. V domě se svítilo akorát v horních pokojích. John položil tašky u dveří na zem a začal si prohledávat kapsy.<br/>
„Sakra. Máš klíče?“ Zeptal se potom Alexe. Ten mu pokýval hlavou.<br/>
„V pravé kapse u kalhot. Podržíš to jídlo?“ Alex už k Johnovi natahoval tašku s jídlem, ale John místo aby si to od něj vzal sáhl Alexandrovi do kapsy a klíče vyndal. Na obličeji měl přitom drzý úšklebek. Potom odemčel dveře a zalezl dovnitř i s taškami.<br/>
Alex položil sáček s jídlem na ostrůvku v kuchyni a tašky s ozdobami nechali v obýváku. Herc i Laf byly nejspíše nahoře v pokoji. John vzal jídlo a naservíroval jim burgery a hranolky na talíře. Alex se chtěl ohradit, že je to plýtvání nádobí ale pohled na jídlo ho umlčel. Sedli si vedle sebe a začali jíst.<br/>
„Alexi? Jsi unavený?“ Zeptal se ho John u jídla.<br/>
„Ani ne.“ Odpověděl mu Alex. „Co máš v plánu?“<br/>
„Chtěl bych vydlabat ty dýně a udělat výzdobu, když už jsme to dneska koupili.“ John se na něj podíval svým štěněčím pohledem, a Alex i přesto že nesnášel dělání výzdoby a dlabání dýní, na to kývl. </p><p> </p><p>Alex se nemýlil. Dlabání dýní ho nebavilo. Seděli s Johnem na zemi v kuchyni. Venku před domem už byli vyskládáni kostlivci a chodba s obývákem byla vyzdobena umělými pavučinami. Alexova dýně vypadala strašně. Neměl v sobě ani trochu umělecké duše, takže obličej jeho dýně vypadal, jako by ho vyřezalo dítě ze základní školy. John na rozdíl od něj měl propracovaný strašidelný úsměv se špičatými zuby a oči co i vypadaly jako oči. John si na dlabání sundal svetr a Alex si všimnul tenkých jizev na předloktí. Nijak je ale nekomentoval, ani se na ně neptal. Dužinu z dýní dávali do jedné velké misky. Alex si povzdechl a vyndal špinavé ruce z dýně.<br/>
„Pořád nevěřím, že jsi mě k tomu přesvědčil, jsi nejhorší…“ Řekl Johnovi.</p><p>„Ani ses moc nebránil.“ Odpověděl mu John a Alex věděl, že má pravdu. John nabral dužinu do dlaně a hodil jí po Alexovi. Přístála na jeho košili a bylo jasné, že tam nechá flek.<br/>
„Vážně? Já ti jdu ochotně pomoct a ty se mi odvděčíš takhle?“ Alex nabral dužinu, posunul dýni bokem a plácl dužinu přímo Johnovi přes pusu. John za to nabral další dlaň A rozplácl jí přímo Alexovi do vlasů.<br/>
„To není fér, ráno jsem si je umýval…“ Alex nabral dužinu a povalil Johna na záda. Jednou rukou mu držel obě zápěstí nad hlavou a tou druhou mu pomale rozmazával dužinu po obličeji. John se začal smát a pokusil se vymanit z Alexova sevření.<br/>
„Pustím tě, když řekneš, že jsme si kvit a přestaneš.“  Řekl Alexander a John mu to odkýval. Alex ho teda pustil a odlezl od něj. Po chvíli ale ucítil studenou dužinu za košilí.<br/>
„No počkej…“ Otočil se na Johna a nabral do ruky další dužinu. John ale po všech čtyřech zalezl za kuchyňský ostrůvek a schoval se za nim. Strašně se smál. Alexovi by to možná přišlo vtipné, kdyby si nemusel prát košili. Prvně se chtěl nahnout přes vršek ostrůvku a hodit to přímo Johnovi do vlasů. John byl ale zalezlý moc blízko u linky, takže by se Alex nejspíš netrefil. Nakonec se proplížil kolem ostrůvku a naklonil se tak aby na Johna co nejlépe dosáhl. Dýně skončila na Johnově břiše. John ale ztratil rovnováhu, takže letěl za dužinou a skončil na Johnovi. Ten se pořád jen nahlas smál. </p><p>„Tak fajn, vzdávám se.“ Začal John, ale byl přerušen hlasem ode dveří z chodby.<br/>
„Je fajn, že se bavíte ale my nahoře bychom chtěli jít spát a děláte docela hluk.“ Ve dveřích stál Hercules a na oba koukal. Alexander slezl z Johna a vyšvihl se na nohy.<br/>
„Promiň. Jen to tady uklidíme a půjdeme spát.“ <i>Prosím, nezmiňuj se o tom Lafayettovi.</i>  Dodal poté v hlavě. Hercules jen protočil oči a odešel zpátky nahoru. Alex pomohl Johnovi na nohy a beze slova začínal uklízet kusy dužiny ze země. John zatím odnesl obě dýně před dveře. Potom se vrátil a pomohl Alexovi uklízet fleky. Nakonec bylo všude čisto asi tak stejně, jako když přišli. </p><p>Nakonec dole zhasli a vyšli schod nahoru. Oba se zastavili u dveří a chvíli na sebe koukali, nejisti si tím, co vlastně říct. Nakonec ticho prolomil John.<br/>
„Dej mi tu košili, vyčistím ti jí.“ Nabídl se John.<br/>
„Fajn…“ Kývl Alex a začal si rozepínat košili. „Otoč se úchyle…“ Dodal potom.<br/>
John protočil oči, ale otočil se. „Jako by ses ty styděl.“ Řekl mu John a Alex se musel pousmát. Nakonec mu podal košili a všiml se, že John se i tak díval.<br/>
„Úchyle…“ Šťouchl ho do ramene a sáhl po klice.<br/>
„Ještě něco.“ Dostal ze sebe John, než Alex stihl otevřít dveře. „Potřebuju tě o něco poprosit.“ Alexander se opřel o dveře, které ho trochu studily do nahých zad.<br/>
„Povídej…“ Kývl na Johna.<br/>
„Všiml jsem si, že italsky umíš líp než já a trochu nestíhám a bojím se, že ten předmět nedám.“ John se opřel o své dveře. „Myslíš, že bys mě mohl doučovat? Klidně ti za to zaplatím…“<br/>
Alexander si jenom povzdechl. „Stačí, když mi slíbíš, že už po mě nebudeš házet dýni.“ Odpověděl mu Alex a kývl mu. „Hned zítra na to můžeme kouknout.“ Dodal potom.<br/>
„To s tou dýní ti sice úplně slíbit nemůžu, ale děkuji moc. Zachránil jsi mě.“ John potom sáhl po klice.<br/>
„Dobrou noc, a díky za dnešek. Bylo to s tebou moc fajn.“ Řekl pak John.<br/>
„Dobrou Johne.“ Odpověděl mu jenom Alexander, než zalezl do svého pokoje a skočil do sprchy umýt ze sebe dýni.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander nesnášel sebe a svůj život. Dole v obýváku hrála hudba a lidé si povídali. On ale raději ležel u sebe na posteli a koukal do stropu. A to ten den ani nezačal tak špatně.<br/>
Byl pátek večer, Halloween. Večer, kdy se měly slavit Johnovy narozeniny. Alexander měl jednoduchý plán. Nějak to přežít v jedné místnosti s Johnem a jeho přítelem, neopít se jako minule a až bude všechno končit, nenápadně se vypařit. Jeho plán ale, jak už to s plány bývá, docela selhal. </p><p>Bylo před začátkem oslavy. Alex seděl na schodech před domem a kouřil. Poslední dobou to na něj bylo až moc. Moc školy, moc práce, moc Johna a moc stresu. V týdnu začal a Johnem opakovat italštinu, ale vypadalo to, jako by chlapec přes léto zapomněl úplně všechny základy. Takže k tomu museli sedat častěji.<br/>
Dům už byl kompletně halloweensky vyzdoben a dýně stály rozsvícené před domem. Alexander si chtěl obléct svojí jedinou slušnou košili, ale ta byla pořád u Johna. Vzal si tedy obyčejné šedé tričko a rifle. Uvnitř už bylo pár lidí. Většině kývl Alex přede dveřmi a nechal je projít. Většinu z nich neznal, nebo znal jen od pohledu z minulého večírku. Všichni nesli dárkové tašky. Alex taky pořídil Johnovi dárek, ale rozhodl se, že mu ho nenápadně dá do pokoje.  </p><p>Alexander típnul cigaretu a hodil zbytek do popelnice. Potom vstal a otevřel dveře dovnitř. Sundal si boty a zakopl je k hromadě těch, co tam byly od hostů. Dveřmi do obýváku viděl Johna v centru dění. Postupně k němu chodili lidé s dárky a přáli mu. Vincent ho celou dobu držel kolem pasu. Alex nad tím pohledem protočil oči a chodbou šel rovnou do kuchyně. Sáhl do jedné ze skříněk a vytáhl flašku bílého vína. Vzal si skleničku a začal si nalévat, když slyšel něčí kroky v kuchyni.<br/>
„Naliješ mi taky?“ Ozval se dívčí hlas. Alexander se otočil, aby viděl hnědovlásku opírající se o ostrůvek. Eliza.</p><p>„Jasně…“ Pokývl hlavou a vytáhl druhou sklenici na víno, položil jí před dívku a nalil jí. Potom se posadil na jednu z barových židlí u ostrůvku a Eliza obsadila tu druhou. Alexander se trochu napil a na židli se otočil tak, že se zády opíral o ostrůvek a koukal na dav v obýváku. </p><p>„Kde máš ségru?“ Zeptal se Elizy, aby tam jen tak neseděli potichu.<br/>
„Na dnešek jí vyšla směna v práci…“ Pokrčila Eliza rameny a taky si usrkla ze sklenice.  „Co vlastně studuješ?“ Zeptala se ho potom.<br/>
„Historii a ekonomii, ty?“ Zeptal se Elizy, ale pohledem vyhledal v davu lidí Johna. Seděl na gauči a s úsměvem vyprávěl skupině kolem něj nějaký příběh. Vincent seděl vedle něj a ruku měl položenou na jeho koleni.<br/>
„Žurnalistiku…“ Odpověděla mu Eliza a usrkla si z pití. Prohlédla si Alexandra a poté vyhledala místo, kam se Alex dívá. Trochu se posunula k němu blíž a napůl zašeptala.<br/>
„Jak dlouho už jsi zamilovaný do Johna?“ Alexander se málem udusil vínem. Nakonec polknul a otočil se na židli zpátky k ostrůvku.<br/>
„Já… nejsem do něj zamilovaný.“ Zarazil se na chvíli. „Znám ho ani ne dva měsíce.“<br/>
„To je podle mě dostatečně dost času na to se do někoho zamilovat…“ Odpověděla mu dívka.<br/>
„Blbost…John je jenom kamarád.“<br/>
„Jo, ale vsadila bych se, že kdyby neměl přítele tak by to jen kamarád nebyl. Nesnaž se mě přesvědčit o opaku Hamiltone, Peggy mi říkala, co viděla na té party na začátku semestru.“ Eliza se taky otočila k ostrůvku.<br/>
Alexander si protřel obličej dlaněmi a mlčel. Nejspíš proto, že po dlouhé době k tomu neměl co říct.<br/>
„Chceš si o tom popovídat?“ Dodala Eliza po chvíli mlčení.<br/>
„Jo, ale ne tady…“ Alexander vzal sklenici, flašku a slezl ze stolu. Pokývl Elize, aby ho následovala a začal vycházet schody do patra.</p><p>Alexander seděl na zemi ve svém pokoji, zády opřený o skříň. Eliza seděla naproti němu a nohy měla skrčené pod sebou. Už seděli v jeho pokoji nějakou dobu a povídali si.<br/>
„Řekneš mu to?“<br/>
„A k čemu by mi to bylo? Očividně je šťastný s Vincentem. Nechci jim to ničit.“<br/>
„Takže radši budeš ničit sám sebe?“<br/>
Alexander protočil oči.<br/>
„A k čemu by mi to bylo? Asi jen těžko opustí svého přítele kvůli mně.“<br/>
„Asi bych ti to neměla říkat, aby sis nedělal velké naděje, ale podle všeho to mezi nimi poslední dobou skřípe…“<br/>
„A to víš jak?“<br/>
„Píšu do univerzitního časopisu. Vincent taky. Moc se nebavíme, ale na setkání redakce si pořád stěžuje jedné spolužačce na Johna. A není to moc pěkný, protože často řeší věci, které by neměl vědět někdo cizí.“<br/>
„Myslíš… Johnovy psychické problémy?“<br/>
„Jo… Vincent to pořád řeší. Jak mu vadí, že John musí chodit na terapie a brát prášky. Vincent je ze zvláštní rodiny, kde se zvláštní chování dětí řešilo fackami. Takže si myslí, že psychické problémy vyřešíš sám, když chceš. Nedávno jsem se s ním o tom pohádala, když jsem zveřejňovala článek o psychické pomoci, kterou nabízí univerzita.“<br/>
„Vincent zní jako kokot.“<br/>
„To jsem neřekla, udělej si na něj názor sám.“<br/>
„Co vlastně studuje?“<br/>
„Politologii. A je v tom dobrej. Ale měla bych přestat o něm mluvit. Já ho nemám ráda a mohlo by ti to ovlivnit, jak o něm přemýšlíš.“<br/>
„Myslí, že už to nemůžeš zhoršit…“<br/>
Eliza se natáhla po své sklenici.<br/>
„Takže… co s tím budeš dělat?“<br/>
„Nic? Prostě to nechám přejít.“<br/>
„Ale to tě bude jistě bolet. A dlouho. Jak dlouho tu plánuješ bydlet?“<br/>
„Nejlíp, dokud nedodělám školu.“<br/>
„Takže ještě pár let. Jak rychle se přes Johna přeneseš, když ho budeš vídat každý den?“<br/>
„Špatně?“<br/>
„Budu hádat. Pokaždé když vejde do místnosti, máš takový ten nepříjemný pocit v žaludku. Když se na tebe podívá, srdce se ti rozbuší. Když se náhodou dotknete, tak to místo cítíš ještě dlouho. Mám pravdu?“<br/>
Alexander neodpověděl ale jen pokýval hlavou. Pak ale promluvil.<br/>
„I kdyby byl John nezadaný a měl mě rád stejně jako já jeho, stejně bych měl problém.“<br/>
„Jaký? Povídej… Stejně toho o tobě už vím dost.“</p><p>„Lafayette tvrdí, že mám problémy s důvěrou. Prostě… Nechci ti tady vyprávět smutnej příběh osiřelého karibského děcka, ale od dvanácti let jsem žil po opatrovnických rodinách různě po státech. A spousta opatrovníků si bere děti jenom kvůli tomu, aby na ně dostali peníze. A pak už neřeší, jak žijí. A jedna rodina, ve které jsem byl kolem čtrnácti byla přesně taková. Otec alkoholik, mlátil matku, nejspíše zneužíval holky, co měl v opatrovnictví. Nebylo to tam moc fajn, abych to zkrátil, nechci o tom moc mluvit. Žil jsem tam až do šestnácti. Pak mi pomohla utéct matka. Do konce střední jsem žil v podstatě na ulici a docházel střední. Na ulici to nebylo fajn, ale aspoň mě tam nikdo nemlátil. V průběhu střední jsem měl několik vztahů, ale většina z nich nebyla moc zdravých. Byl jsem jenom kluk, co chtěl, aby ho konečně měl někdo rád.  Pak mě vzali sem na školu. Od střední jsem neměl v podstatě vztah. Já totiž ani nevím, jak vypadá zdravý vztah. Konec příběhu. Nelituj mě prosím. Nesnáším lítost.“ Dokončil Alexander a dopil zbytek vína co měl ve sklenici. </p><p>„Takže mi chceš říct, že tady máš svůj stálý domov?“<br/>
Alexander jí jen pokýval hlavou. Eliza chvíli mlčela, než zase začala.<br/>
„Zdravý vztah je, když před tím člověkem nemusíš nic skrývat. Když mu můžeš kdykoliv věřit. Když se s ním cítit jistě a klidně. A hlavně zdravý vztah je založen na komunikaci. Bez komunikace by to nešlo.“ Eliza se na něj pousmála a naklonila se aby nalila zbytek z láhve do Alexovi sklenice.<br/>
„Měla jsi jít studovat psychologii. Byla by z tebe skvělá terapeutka.“<br/>
„Ne, byla bych strašná.“ Odpověděla mu. </p><p>Ještě chvíli si povídali, než se Alex zvedl s tím, že si půjde zakouřit a Eliza se rozhodla, že půjde s ním. Scházeli schody společně, Eliza se držela Alexe za paži a oba se smáli nějakému vtipu. Došli před dům a posadili se na příjezdovou cestu ke garáži. Eliza si vzala nabízenou cigaretu od Alexandra a poté společně kouřili a koukali se na hvězdy. Kolem domu takhle sedělo víc lidí, často také s cigaretou v ruce. </p><p>„Moc ráda jsem si s tebou povídala, ale bojím se, že se musím věnovat i ostatním svým známým. Takže zas jindy.“ Řekla mu Eliza, ale předtím, než vstala, vzala z kapsy propisku a na hřbet Alexovi ruku načmárala číslo. „Kdyby sis zase potřeboval promluvit, tak mi napiš.“ Dodala potom a zmizela uvnitř. Alexander si povzdechl. Už dopil svoje oblíbené víno. Neměl náladu na to se seznamovat s novými lidmi, ani se bavit se známými. Vstal ze země a oprášil si rifle. Potom prošel domem ke schodům. Prvně se chtěl stavit v kuchyni pro něco k jídlu, ale koutkem oka tam zahlédl Vincenta s Johnem, takže raději pokračoval v cestě do svého pokoje. </p><p>Lehl si na postel a koukal do stropu. Nesnášel sebe a svůj život. Dole v obýváku hrála hudba a lidé si povídali. On ale raději ležel u sebe na posteli a koukal do stropu. Nakonec sáhl po knížce, kterou měl rozečtenou a otevřel jí. Mezitím si ještě stihl uložit číslo na Elizu do mobilu. Po chvíli si vzpomněl na dárek pro Johna. Zase knížku zavřel a otevřel noční stolek. </p><p>S výběrem dárku pro Johna měl problém. Nevěděl, co mu vybrat. John ho několikrát přesvědčoval, že po něm nic nechce, protože Alex toho dělá už dost, když ho doučuje. Nakonec Alexander zašel do nějakého obchodu s uměleckými potřebami. Alexander se v uměleckých potřebách nevyznal. Netušil, na co člověk potřebuje tolik druhů štětců, nebo barev. Nakonec vybral nějaké dárkové balení, kde bylo namíchané všechno možné. </p><p>Alex vyndal z nočního stolku přání. <i>Když mu nepopřeji osobně, měl bych alespoň takhle. </i> Problém ale byl, že Alexander netušil, co mu má napsat. Potřeboval něco, co nebude trapně neoriginální, ale zároveň něco, co nebude až moc řvát, jak moc ho má Alexander rád. </p><p>
  <b>Milý Laurensi,<br/>
Správně bych ti měl napsat přání v italštině, aby sis procvičoval slovní zásobu. Ale nejsem tak zlý, jak vypadám. Čas, který s tebou trávím už mi nikdo nevrátí, takže by sis toho měl vážit. Všechno nejlepší.<br/>
A. Hamilton </b>
</p><p>Alex vložil napsané přání do tašky s dárkem a vyšel na chodbu. Pomale otevřel dveře do Johnova pokoje. Chtěl mu to nechat na posteli a pak se vrátit ke své knížce. Když ale otevřel dveře do Johnova pokoje, Kužel světla z chodby dopadl na Johna, který ležel na své posteli. Ten se otočil a posadil se a zmateně se podíval na Alexe.<br/>
„Co potřebuješ?“ Zeptal se ho. John vypadal unaveně. Bez jeho pozitivní a energetické nálady. Alexander tušil, že se zase pohádali.<br/>
„Chtěl jsem ti tady nechat dárek. Nemám rád, když ho lidi rozbalují přede mnou. Cítím se pak trapně…“ Odpověděl mu Alexander. John si povzdychl.<br/>
„Vždyť jsem ti říkal, že od tebe nic nechci.“ Řekl mu a projel si rukou vlasy. </p><p>„Stejně jsem ti chtěl něco dát…“ Odpověděl mu Alex a položil tašku k Johnově psacímu stolu. „Rozdělej to, až budu mimo dosah prosím.“<br/>
John se lehce ušklíbl, ale úšklebek mu nevydržel dlouho.<br/>
„Jsi v pohodě?“ Zeptal se ho Alexander.<br/>
John zakroutil hlavou a schoval si obličej do dlaní. Alexovi došlo, že nejspíše brečí. Zabouchl za sebou dveře a posadil se na jeho postel.<br/>
„Chceš si promluvit? Pro změnu nemusíš italsky.“ Pokusil se Alex o vtip. John zvedl hlavu a Alex ve světle pouliční lampy viděl, že má vlhké tváře. Vtip ale nejspíše zafungoval, protože se John trochu usmál.<br/>
„Nechci tě tím zatěžovat.“<br/>
„Nebudeš. Očividně si o tom potřebuješ promluvit. A mně to nevadí, fakt ne.“<br/>
„Fajn… Asi sis všiml, že prostě nejsem v psychicky v pořádku. Že beru prášky a tak…“ Alexander mu to odkýval.<br/>
„Jestli to chceš vědět konkrétně, tak mám diagnostikovanou depresi a úzkosti.“  Alexander si i přes tmu všiml, že se Johnovi chvěje dolní ret.<br/>
„Nemusíš o tom mluvit, jestli nechceš.“<br/>
„V pohodě… Prostě… Vincent si myslí, že bych měl přestát brát prášky. Myslí si, že se nezlepšuji a že bych se měl víc snažit. Ale já se snažím. Dělám, co můžu…“<br/>
„Věřím ti to. Moc s takovými věcmi nemám moc zkušenost, ale věřím, že děláš, co můžeš.“ Odpověděl mu a chvíli seděli v tichu.<br/>
„Dneska ti tohle řekl?“ Navázal pak Alexander.<br/>
„On už o tom mluví dlouho. Ale dneska na mě v podstatě řval. A pak odešel.“<br/>
„Bože…“ <i>Proč mu tohle dělá? A navíc na jeho narozeniny.</i></p><p>„Tak jsem se šel zavřít sem. Měl jsem pocit, že kdykoliv by na mě někdo promluvil, tak bych se buď rozbrečel nebo pozvracel. A mám ten pocit pořád. Takový těžký pocit v žaludku. Zároveň mám ale docel i hlad.“ John se položil na bokem čelem k Alexovi a zakryl si obličej peřinou.<br/>
„Chceš donést něco k jídlu? K pití?“ Zeptal se ho Alexander.<br/>
„Čaj a něco suchýho bych do sebe zkusil dostat.“ Odpověděl mu John.<br/>
„Za chvíli budu zpátky…“ Alexander poklepal Johna po rameni a postavil se. Alexander došel dolů do kuchyně a začal vařit čaj. Pro ostatní to musel být vcelku vtipný pohled. Alex vařící čaj, zatímco z obýváku hraje hudba a kuchyní prochází skupinky opilých studentů. Nakonec Alex vzal hrnek a sušenky a vyšel zase schody nahoru.<br/>
John ležel ve stejné poloze jako ho nechal. Obličej měl zabořený v polštáři. Alex se posadil na postel a položil hrnek na noční stolek. Chvíli ho potichu pozoroval a měl pocit, že chlapec brečí. </p><p>„Nebreč… Nestojí ti za to.“ Odpověděl mu jenom.<br/>
Pak John udělal něco, co Alexander vůbec nečekal. Posadil se a hřbetem ruky si protřel ruce. Potom se posunul k Alexovi a vtiskl mu rychlou, nejistou pusu na rty. Alex se od něj ale odsunul.<br/>
„Johne ne…“ Vzal jeho ruce do svých. „Jsi skvělej kluk a ne, že bys mě nepřitahoval, to ne. Ale máš přítele. A se mnou vztah nechceš.“<br/>
„Chci…“ John položil své ruce na Alexova stehna a pokusil se k němu zase přitáhnout.<br/>
„Johne, tohle mi nedělej.“ Alexander položil ruce na Johnovy tváře. „Tohle děláš jenom protože jsi opilý a pohádal jsi se s přítelem.“ Pošeptal mu. „S Vincentem vypadáš jinak šťastně a já se nechci stavět mezi vás.“<br/>
„Chodíš s Elizou?“ Vybalil na něj John najednou.<br/>
„Cože? Ne. Nechodím s nikým, a tak to i zůstane.“<br/>
„Ale občas si z někým užiješ.“<br/>
„Ale to je něco jinýho.“<br/>
„A se mnou by ses chtěl vyspat? Přitahuju tě?“<br/>
„Johne, jsi opilý, nech toho.“ Alexander si povzdechl.  „Poslouchej mě. S Vincentem to určitě bude zase dobrý. Vypij si čaj, dej si sušenky a jdi spát.“ Řekl potom a pohladil Johna po tváři. Potom se postavil. John si povzdechl a zase si lehnul.<br/>
„Můžu tě o něco poprosit?“  Řekl potom John.<br/>
„Povídej…“<br/>
„Spal bys tady dneska se mnou? Prosím. Nechci tady být sám.“ Zeptal se ho John se svým štěněčím pohledem. Alexander si jenom povzdychl.<br/>
„Fajn, skočím si pro peřinu a pyžamo, jo?“ Alexander nečekal na jeho odpověď a vyšel ze dveří do svého pokoje. Normálně spával jen v kalhotách, ale výjimečně našel ve skříni nějaké vytahané tričko, které přes sebe přehodil. Vyčistil si zuby a přetáhl peřinu s polštářem k Johnovi. Dole už přestala hrát hudba. Alex se podíval z okna Johnova pokoje a všiml si, že lidi postupně odcházejí. </p><p>„Zamkni…“ Ozval se John z postele potichu. Posunul se a zády byl namáčklý na zeď, aby udělal Alexovi místo na malé posteli. Alexander hodil peřiny na postel a přešel ke dveřím, aby podle Johnových instrukcí zamknul.  Potom se položil čelem k Johnovi a přikryl se.<br/>
„Promiň…“ Začal John.<br/>
„Neomlouvej se. Nemáš za co.“<br/>
„Choval jsem se jako idiot. Promiň.“<br/>
„Johne… Neomlouvej se. Všechno je dobrý.“<br/>
„Promiň…“<br/>
„Johne, ať už tě ani nenapadá se znova omlouvat.“ Povzdychl si Alexander. „V pohodě, jsi přiopilý a pohádal jsi se s přítelem. Nevzal jsi to dobře. V pohodě.“ Kývl mu Alex.<br/>
„Takže zítra pokračujeme v italštině?“ Zeptal se ho John.<br/>
„V osm ráno u mě v pokoji.“ Odpověděl mu Alex.<br/>
„V osm?“ Povzdychl si John.<br/>
„Fajn, tak až po obědě.“<br/>
„Dík…“<br/>
„Teď už jdi spát. A všechno nejlepší.“<br/>
„Dobrou noc Alexandře…“<br/>
„Dobrou Johne…“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexe nevzbudil budík jako normálně. Probudil se nějak tak sám. Pomale otevřel oči, aby si všiml, že John pořád leží naproti němu a pozoruje ho.<br/>
„Dobré ráno…“ Řekl Alex ospalým hlasem.<br/>
„Dobré…“ Odpověděl mu John. „Jsem vzhůru už dýl, ale nechtěl jsem tě budit.“ Řekl potom.<br/>
„Měl jsi…“ Odpověděl mu Alex a posadil se. „Je ti líp?“ Zeptal se potom Johna.<br/>
„Jo, není to úplně fajn, ale lepší než v noci. Dneska zavolám Vincentovi a omluvím se mu.“<br/>
„Za co se mu chceš omlouvat? Opovaž se.“ Odpověděl mu Alexander.<br/>
„Já nevím, cítím se provinile…“ Řekl John a taky se posadil.<br/>
„Nemáš za co. Opovaž se. Prostě počkej, až se omluví on.“ Alexander vstal a vzal si svoji peřinu. „Maximálně mu napiš, že si o tom chceš promluvit, ale za žádnou cenu se neomlouvej, protože nemáš za co. Uvidíme se po obědě u mě.“ Dodal potom a odešel z Johnova pokoje. </p><p> </p><p>Jakmile za sebou zavřel dveře, uviděl na chodbě Lafa, který právě mířil ke schodům. Laf pohledem skákal mezi Alexem, dveřím Johnova pokoje a peřinami, které Alex nesl.<br/>
„Není to tak jak to vypadá. Prosím nezabíjej mě.“<br/>
„A jak to tedy je? Protože tohle nevypadá moc lichotivě.“<br/>
„Jenom jsem přespával u Johna…“<br/>
„Nezlepšuješ to.“<br/>
„A tím myslím fakt jenom přespal. Nic se nestalo.“ Alexandrovi hlavou probleskla vzpomínka na to, jak se ho John pokusil políbit.<br/>
„Budu ti muset věřit…“ </p><p> </p><p>V neděli o týden později dostal Alexander zprávu od Elizy. Zvala ho na kafe kousek od kampusu. Ne, že by měl Alexander moc času, ale rozhodl se, že to nechá na noc. Potřeboval trochu vzduchu a říkal si, že procházka ke kampusu mu přijde vhod. John pár dní zpátky volal Vincentovi a nějak se mezi sebou udobřili. Alexander si obléknul kabát, nasadil boty a vyšel ven. Venku začínala být doslova kosa. Z domů pomale mizely halloweenské ozdoby a nahrazovaly je nafukovací krocani. Alexander měl jasnou představu co bude na Díkůvzdání dělat. Bude sedět doma, objedná si pizzu a bude si číst. Hercules se na Díkůvzdání domů, Laf jede navštívit své americké příbuzné a John bude Díkuvzdání trávit u Vincentových rodičů. Alexandra tak čekal prázdný a klidný dům. A to se mu líbilo.<br/>
Došel k budově, u které měli s Elizou sraz. Zašel za roh budovy tak aby se vyhnul kamerám a zapálil si cigaretu. Ještě měl pár minut, než Elize končilo setkání redakce. V klidu kouřil a u toho koukal do mobilu, než ho vyrušilo chichotání. Spíše reflektivně otočil hlavu ke zdroji zvuku. Nečekal ale, že uvidí to, co uviděl. Na druhé straně stál Vincent. Alexander sice neměl brýle, ale byl si jistý, že to byl on. Divné na to, ale bylo to, že Vincent tam nebyl sám. Dost blízko u něj, blíž, než by měla stála osoba, které určitě nebyla John. Alexander si byl naprosto jistý, že se tam právě Vincent objímal s nějakou dívkou. </p><p> </p><p>„Čau, na co koukáš?“ Ozvala se Eliza dost nahlas za Alexovými zády. Ten trochu nadskočil, ale okamžitě jí umlčel.<br/>
„Pšt. Koukej…“ Kývl směrem k Vincentovi a neznámé dívce. Eliza se nalepila ke zdi vedle Alexandra a oba koukali stejným směrem.<br/>
„Oni se s Johnem rozešli?“ Pošeptala mu po chvíli.<br/>
„Právě že ne.“ Alexander zavrtěl hlavou.<br/>
Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy se Vincent skláněl k dívce, aby ji políbil, Eliza vytáhla mobil a začala všechno natáčet.<br/>
„Co děláš?“ Zeptal se jí Alex.<br/>
„Jestli to nepovíš Johnovi ty, tak já jo.“<br/>
„To nemůžeš, nezvládnul by to.“<br/>
„Takže chceš sledovat, jak chodí s Johnem a zároveň se schází s někým jiným?“<br/>
Alexander mlčel. Nechtěl to. Vlastně to bylo to poslední, co chtěl. Zároveň ale nechtěl být ten, od kterého se to John dozví. Pak vytáhl mobil a udělal ještě několik fotek šťastného párečku.<br/>
„Tady tu holku tu nevidím poprvé. Už několikrát tady na něj čekala, ale nikdy se k němu takhle neměla.“<br/>
„Možná byli opatrní. Každopádně mám jiný nápad. Koupíme si kafe a pojedeme ke mně?“ Zeptal se jí potom.<br/>
„Jasně, parkuji tady za rohem.“ Odpověděla mu Eliza.</p><p> </p><p>Seděli u Alexe na posteli a na zemi měli položené kelímky s kávou. Alexander vzal jeden i Johnovi a zaklepal na něj. John otevřel dveře a s úsměvem si od něj kafe vzal. Úsměv mu ale spadl, když zahlédl Elizu. Ta na něj zamávala, ale John si jen vzal kafe a zase zavřel dveře.</p><p>„Žárlí na mě…“ Usmála se pak Eliza, když byly v Alexově pokoji.<br/>
„Blbost…“<br/>
„Já jsem to viděla. Úplně mu to kouká z očí. Žárlí. Myslím, že bys u něj měl šanci.“<br/>
Alexanderovi se hlavou zase promítla vzpomínka na to, jak se k němu John onehdá v noci měl.<br/>
„Já mám šanci u každého, jen se na mě podívej.“<br/>
„Hele, zas tak moc si nefandi.“<br/>
Chvíli byli ticho a jen upíjeli z kelímků.<br/>
„Hele… nechci být ten, co Johnovi přinese špatnou zprávu.“<br/>
„Protože by na tebe byl naštvaný? A pak bys u něj měl menší šanci?“<br/>
„Ne… vždyť jsem ti říkal, že vztah nechci.“<br/>
„Ale já si myslím že o tomhle lžeš. Ty chceš mít vztah, ale hluboko uvnitř se bojíš. Bojíš se, aby ses zase neocitl v nějakém toxickém vztahu. Ale koukni se na Johna. Vždyť je to úplné zlatíčko. Pochybuji, že by byl schopný s tebou nějak manipulovat. A navíc by ani neměl proč.“<br/>
„Já se nebojím, že by se mnou někdo manipuloval.“ Odpověděl jí Alex.<br/>
„Lžeš…“<br/>
„Nelžu. Já se bojím, že bych já byl ten, kterým by někdo manipuloval. Já se bojím, že bych manipuloval já.“<br/>
„Blbost… Proč by si to dělal?“<br/>
„Už jsem ti to říkal. Nikdy jsem nezažil zdravý vztah.“ Pokrčil Alex rameny.<br/>
„Všechno je jednou poprvé.  A ty to navíc nechceš ani zkusit.“<br/>
„Vraťme se k tomu, co vlastně musíme vyřešit. Kdo to s ním vlastně byl? Říkala jsi, že už jsi ji viděla.“<br/>
„Jo, docela často na něj čekala, než jsme v redakci skončili. Ale jak už jsem říkala, nic moc o ní nevím a dřív se k sobě takhle neměli. Minimálně ne tak blízko kampusu. Možná to už nějakou dobu trvá.“<br/>
„Máš Vincenta v přátelích na Facebooku?“ Zeptal se jí Alex.<br/>
„Jo… Mám, ale moc tam toho nedává.“<br/>
„Půjč mi mobil, chci mu projet profil…“<br/>
Eliza pokrčila rameny a z kapsy vyndala mobil. „Nelez mi do galerie.“ Alexander protočil oči, ale položil její mobil mezi ně, aby viděla, co na něj dělá. Ani nemarnil čas na projíždění jeho profilu a hned zajel do přátel. Vedle položil svůj mobil s fotkou páru. Potom se ve Vincentových přátelích na Facebooku snažil najít onu dívku.<br/>
„Tohle je ona.“  Řekla najednou Eliza a ukázala na jednu hnědovlasou dívku.<br/>
„Koukni se jí na profil, já na to nemám.“ Řekl potom Alexander a položil se na záda a koukal do stropu. Eliza se položila na břicho vedle něj.<br/>
„Tohle je hnus…“ Řekla po chvíli.  „Má tu hodně fotek s Vincentem a popisky typu… Večerní rande, S láskou v kině a tak podobně. Myslím si, že ta holka ani neví, že Vincent chodí s Johnem.“<br/>
„Udělej screenshoty a pošli mi to do chatu prosím.“<br/>
„A na co ti to bude, když to nechceš Johnovi říct?“<br/>
„Mám trochu jiný plán.“<br/>
V tu chvíli někdo zaklepal na dveře a dovnitř vešel John. Pohledem přejel ty dva ležící spolu na posteli a potom se podíval přímo na Alexe.<br/>
„Budu si k večeři dělat těstoviny, chceš taky?“<br/>
„Jo dám si.“ John kývl hlavou a odešel z pokoje.<br/>
„Jasně žárlí…“ Pošeptala mu Eliza, když John odešel z pokoje. Alexander nad tím jen protočil oči. </p><p> </p><p>Alexův plán mohl být realizován o pár dní později. Seděl v obýváku a pozoroval Lafa s Hercem, jak spolu hrají nějakou hru na Xboxu. John vešel dovnitř s Vincentem po jeho boku. Alexovi se jen z pohledu na něj chtělo zvracet. John na ně kývl a potom se otočil k Vincentovi. „Počkej chvilku, jen si ještě něco vezmu z vrchu a můžeme vyrazit.“ A odešel. Vincent tam zůstal stát u dveří. Alexander se zvedl a udělal k němu pár kroků. </p><p>„Můžeme si promluvit? Venku?“ Zeptal se ho a viděl, jak se po něm oba spolubydlící ze sedačky divně dívají.<br/>
„Jasně…“ Vincent pokrčil rameny a vyšel ven před dům. Alexander využil příležitosti a zapálil si cigaretu. K téhle příležitosti jí opravdu potřeboval.<br/>
„Tak co potřebuješ?“ Zeptal se ho Vincent. ¨<br/>
„Vím o tom tvém románku. Viděl jsem tě s ní pár dní zpátky.“ Řekl mu napřímo Alex.<br/>
„Jo tak…“ Odpověděl Vincent klidně. <i>On se ani nebrání? Prostě to jen odkývá? </i> „Trochu se to zkomplikovalo no…“<br/>
„Trochu se to zkomplikovalo? Ty nevidíš, co pro Johna znamenáš? Jak mu na tobě záleží?“ Tohle bys mu neměl dělat.“<br/>
„Proč se do toho pleteš? Nemělo by tě to vůbec zajímat.“<br/>
„Ale zajímá, protože mně na Johnovi záleží…“ Řekl Alex, než si vůbec uvědomil, co říká.<br/>
„To je ironie. Největší kurevník na škole se zabouchl do syna kongresmana Laurense…“ Odpověděl Vincent s úšklebkem.<br/>
„Jsi kokot… Nejsem do něj zamilovaný.“  Alexander se ani nesnažil obhájit tu část z kurevníkem.<br/>
„To pochybuji, vím, co se mezi vámi stalo na tom večírku u mě. Nejsem debil. John si to sice nepamatuje a já neměl ani chuť mu to říkat. Ublížilo by mu to a mě na něm záleží?“<br/>
„Tak proč se za jeho zády taháš s jinou, když ti na něm tak záleží?“  Vincent pokrčil rameny.<br/>
„Asi nuda.“<br/>
„Ty jsi neskutečnej. Prostě takhle… Řekneš Johnovi pravdu. Nějak to spolu vyřešíte. Je mi jedno jak to dopadne. Dám ti na to čas do díkůvzdání.“<br/>
„A když to neudělám?“<br/>
„Určitě znáš dost známý blog jedné z dcer senátora Schuylera. Čte ho většina školy. Myslím, že by nebylo hezký, kdyby se tam objevily detaily z tvého života. Třeba zajímavé fotky z Facebooku té slečny, nebo fotky co se mi podařilo vyfotit. Fakt vám to na nich sluší.“<br/>
„Ty mě vydíráš?“<br/>
„Možná jo, ale nic s tím neuděláš.“  Alexander se díval přímo Vincentovi do očí, když se zrovna otevřeli dveře a ven vyšel John. Alex tipnul cigaretu a zbytek hodil do popelnice.<br/>
„Užijte si večer…“ Řekl jim a na Johna se usmál. Potom vešel dovnitř a zabouchl za sebou dveře. Tajně doufal, že udělal dobře, ale kdesi hluboko cítil, že právě udělal chybu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O pár dní později se Alex vracel ze školy. Společně s ním se vracel i Herc a John. Vycházeli zrovna schody do patra, když se z Alexova pokoje ozvala obrovská rána. Alexander se zarazil a otočil se na své spolubydlící. Potom zrychlil a udělal došel ke dveřím svého pokoje. Dveře byly pootevřené, ale to nebylo nic zvláštního, bylo možné že je Alex omylem nechal otevřené. Vešel dovnitř a v jeho pokoji panoval chaos. Knihovna pod oknem už nestála. An jejím místě teď byla hromada knih a občas čouhal kus dřeva z poličky. Na parapetě u okna seděla Bublina a čistila si chlupy. </p><p>„Johne… tvoje kočka mi zničila knihovnu.“ Otočil se na Johna a vešel do pokoje. John ho následoval a z chodby to všechno sledoval Hercules.<br/>
„Já jsem říkal Lafovi, že tu knihovnu nemám stavět já…“ Pokrčil rameny Herc.<br/>
„Já to spravím…“ Řekl potom John. „Klidně jdi.“ Mávl na Herca. </p><p>„Alexi, začni dávat knížky bokem, skočím si pro hřebíky a kladivo a spravím to.“ Alexander si povzdychl a položil baťoh s věcmi ke stolu. Potom začal z hromádky vybírat knihy a stavět je na hromádky podle toho v které polici je měl. Hodně z nich spadly na zem tak, že se otevřely. Pár JI díky pádu taky měli natržené stránky. Za chvíli přišel John a v ruce držel kladivo a hřebíky. Posadil se vedle Alexe a pomáhal mu sbírat knížky.<br/>
„Čteš i něco normálního? Vidím tady samé ekonomické, filozofické a historické knihy.“<br/>
„To jsou normální knížky…“<br/>
„Myslím beletrii. Třeba Harryho Pottera.“<br/>
Nikdy jsem nečetl ani neviděl Harryho Pottera.“ Odpověděl mu Alexander.<br/>
„To si děláš srandu, ne?“ Odpověděl mu John a zarazil se ve skládání knížek na hromádku. Alex jen protočil oči.<br/>
„A taky jsem nikdy neviděl Hvězdné války, Hru o trůny nebo Pána prstenů. Populární kultura mě nebaví.“<br/>
„Někdy si na tebe udělám čas a podíváme se na Harryho Pottera. Nemůžeš v současném světě žít bez Harryho Pottera.“<br/>
„Nejsou to filmy pro děti?“ Protočil oči Alex.<br/>
„Nejsou, uvidíš.“<br/>
„K tomu mě nedonutíš…“ Pokrčil rameny Alexander.<br/>
„Já třeba viděl Harryho Pottera poprvé loni když jsem se odstěhoval. Můj otec nám na něj zakázal koukat.“<br/>
„Tvůj otec je divnej…“ Okomentoval Alexander upřímně.<br/>
„Jo, trochu. Ale zakazoval mi i další věci. Třeba randit s klukama. Vlastně jsem na střední měl několik holek jen tak na oko.“ Pousmál se John.<br/>
Alexander neměl moc energie na to se s ním nějak moc bavit. Pořád měl v sobě pocit viny za to, že vydírá Vincenta. Určitě se to John dozví a pak na něj bude naštvaný. Alex si představoval, jak se John zamkne v pokoji a nebude s nikým týdny komunikovat. Trochu si povzdychl. </p><p> </p><p>„Co rande?“ Zeptal se Johna nakonec.<br/>
„Zvláštní, Vincent se choval nějak divně, nakonec to ukončil dřív a každý jsme jeli domů. O čem jste vlastně mluvili?“ Zeptal se ho John a začal skládat knihovnu zase tak aby stála.<br/>
„Jenom jsme si povídali. Řešili počasí a tak. Šel jsem kouřit a potkali jsem se venku.“ Pokrčil Alex rameny. Byl rád, že je k němu John otočený zády, protože vždycky když lhal, bylo mu to vidět v obličeji.<br/>
„Neměl bys kouřit tak moc. Posední dobou tě vidím před domem častěji a častěji.“ Navázal pak John a Alexander byl rád, že jsou u jiného tématu.<br/>
„Jsem ve stresu.“<br/>
„Ze školy?“<br/>
„To taky…“<br/>
„Tak si najdi něco jinýho na uvolnění stresu. Na začátku semestru jsi říkal, že kouříš jen když piješ a po sexu. Takže buď jsi pořád opilý nebo míváš sex aspoň pětkrát denně, ale ani jedno si nemyslím, že je pravda…“ John na něj otočil hlavu a pousmál se. Alexander pokrčil rameny a neodpovídal. Lehl si na postel a pozoroval Johna, jak klečí na zemi a spravuje mu knihovnu. Za chvíli k němu skočila Bublina a lehla si Alexovi na hrudník.<br/>
„Hlavně pochybuju, že bys za jeden den zvládl pět kol sexu.“ Dodal potom John a uchechtl se. Alexander měl chuť mu drze říct, že mu to klidně i dokáže, ale raději držel jazyk za zuby.</p><p> </p><p>Další zajímavá věc se stala cca o týden později, dva týdny před Díkůvzdání. Alexander seděl ve svém místě ve třídě a čekal na italštinu. John ještě nedorazil, ale Alex tomu nevěnoval pozornost, protože John chodil vždycky na poslední chvíli. Nakonec dorazil, červený ve tváři a se zamračeným výrazem. Rychle pozdravil Alexe a mlčel, koukal do země. V půlce hodiny chytil Alex Johnovu ruku pod stolem a začal do ní znakovat Lormovu abecedu. John mu sice na večírku slíbil, že jí Alexe naučil, ale pak na to zapomněl, takže Alexander využil internetu a naučil se to sám.<br/>
J-S-I V P-O-H-O–D-Ě<br/>
Zaznakoval mu do ruky, i když to chvíli trvalo. John mu ale nejspíš rozuměl, protože pomale začal značkovat sám.<br/>
N-A-P-Í-Š-U<br/>
Pak chvíli ještě nechal svoji ruku v Alexově a jemně jí zmáčkl. Pak ale položil obě ruce na lavici a našel sešit a propisku. Chvíli čmáral do sešitu a pak posunul sešit na Alexovu stranu lavice.<br/>
<b>Měl jsem jít dneska večer s Vincentem do divadla, ale na poslední chvíli mi napsal, že nemůže. Mám už koupené lístky a on se ani pořádně neomluvil a nevysvětlil mi to. Je den ode dne divnější a odtažitější. Děsí mě, že jsem zase něco provedl. </b><br/>
Alexander se nadechl, ale vzal svoji propisku a napsal odpověď.<br/>
<b>Určitě jsi nic neudělal. Asi má špatnou náladu. Večer nic nedělám, můžu jít s tebou, jestli stojíš o moji společnost. </b><br/>
Alex posunul sešit na Johnovu půlku lavice. Pozoroval, jak se John rozzářil a usmál, když si zprávu přečetl. Něco napsal a zase posunul sešit k Alexovi.<br/>
<b> Budu se těšit. Ještě jsem tě neviděl v obleku. V sedm vyjíždíme od nás. Stihneš to? </b><br/>
Alexander si zprávu přečetl a místo aby odpověděl na papír, chytil zase do ruky tu Johnovu a vyznakoval mu jednoduché.<br/>
A-N-O</p><p> </p><p>Večer stál Alexander ve svém pokoji a říkal si, že udělal chybu. Neměl rád chození do společnosti. Nesnášel divadla, protože většina lidí co chodí do divadla jsou snobi. A nesnášel divadla, protože musel být oblečený slušně a nešla mu zavázat blbá kravata. Dobře, možná se nesnažil až tak moc, protože věděl, že John bude více než ochotný mu jí zavázat.<br/>
Měl už na sobě kalhoty, košili, vestu a sako, když klepal na dveře Johnova pokoje. „Dále…“ Ozval se Johna a Alexander vešek dovnitř. John si zrovna zapínal knoflíky u košile. Alexander se opřel o rám dveří. </p><p>„Potřebuju pomoct s kravatou…“ Řekl mu Alexa podíval se n něj.<br/>
„Posaď se na židli, uvážu ti jí…“ Odpověděl mu John a dopl si poslední knoflíček u košile. Alexander se posadil na Johnovu židli a podal mu kravatu. Chlapec se postavil za něj a začal mu kravatu vázat. Alex cítil jeho studené prsty které se občas otřeli o jeho krk nebo čelist. Zároveň ale cítil, jak je John svým tělem natisklý na tom jeho. Alexander si pomyslel, že to bude dlouhý večer.<br/>
„Tak za pět minut budu. Ty už jsi připravený?“ Zeptal se ho John a odstoupil od něj poté co uvázal kravatu. Alexander mu pokýval hlavou a sklonil se, aby pohladil Bublinu, která se mu začala otírat o nohy.</p><p>Byl to dlouhý večer, přesně jak si Alexander myslel. Začalo to už v taxíku. John měl celou dobu položenou jednu ruku na Alexově koleni. Alexander neměl dostatek sebeovládání, aby jí odstrčil, nebo mu něco řekl. Líbilo se mu to. Navíc ať si s ním John klidně flirtuje. Dřív cítil aspoň malou nejistotu a pocit, že dělá něco špatného, protože má John přítele. Tenhle večer mu to ale bylo jedno. Už věděl, co je Vincent zač a necítil ani špetku sebezapření. </p><p>Pokračovalo to v divadle. John se na Alexe pořád díval a usmíval se. Dokonce mu i jako gentleman pomohl z kabátu. Alexander měl co dělat, aby se nečervenal. John našel jejich místa a posadili se. Hned potom co se zhaslo, Alex cítil Johnovu ruku zase na jeho noze, tentokrát o něco víš. Alex už ho ale nenechal jako v taxíku. Místo toho jeho ruku vzal a propletl s ním prsty. Nechal jejich propletené ruce na svém stehně a věnoval svoji pozornost hře. </p><p>Po cestě zpátky už měl John drze omotanou ruku kolem Alexova pasu. Alexandr se nebránil a jednou rukou hladil Johna po stehně. K domu už šli s propletenými malíčky. John odemknul a pustil je oba dovnitř. Vyšli schodu do patra. Bylo už po půlnoci a v domě bylo ticho a tma. Chvíli stali v tichu u dveří do Alexova pokoje. Dívali se po sobě. Ani jeden neuhnul pohledem. Nakonec to byl John, kdo udělal první krok. Vykročil k Alexovi a natlačil ho na zeď. Potom ho políbil. Alexander ho nechal. Dokonce mu jednou rukou vjel do vlasů a tu druhou položil na záda, těsně nad zadek. John ho líbal tak, že Alexander netušil, kde se to v chlapci bere. John jednou rukou vzal Alexe za kravatu a přitahoval si ho ještě blíž. Druhou ruku chlapec položil Alexovi do vlasu a rozpustil mu je z culíku. </p><p>Po chvíli se John odtáhl a začal Alexovi rozvazovat kravatu. Alexander netušil co chce udělat, než se mu přisál polibky na krk. Přitom ho trochu zatahal za vlasy. Alexander se ale po chvíli vzpamatoval. Flirtování byla jedna věc, ale tady by se mohlo stát, že by překročili určitou hranici. Alexander by se potom na sebe nemohl podívat ani do zrcadla. Vždyť by udělali to stejné, co dělal Vincent Johnovi. </p><p>„Johne počkej…“ Vydal ze sebe, když ucítil že mu John rozepíná kalhoty. John ho jemně kousl do krku, než se odtáhl. Opřel se o něj a koukal se na něj. Alexander by přísahal, že je to ten nejvíc sexy pohled, co mu, kdo kdy daroval.<br/>
„Jsi zadaný…“ Vydal ze sebe Alex potom.<br/>
„S klukem, který o mě očividně nemá zájem, a proto mě zahýbá s někým jiným…“<br/>
<i> Jak to víš? </i> Bylo první, co projelo Alexovi hlavou. Nebyl, ale tak hloupý, aby to řekl nahlas.<br/>
„Cože?“ Zeptal se ho místo toho.<br/>
„Potvrdilo mi to víc lidí nezávisle na sobě. Psalo mi i několik lidí na které to zkoušel…“ John mu zabořil hlavu do ramene. Alexander mu projel vlasy rukou.<br/>
„Chceš si o tom promluvit? Můžeš dneska přespat u mě. A tím myslím oblečený a na druhé půlce postele“ Nabídl se mu Alex. </p><p>„Jo rád. Dej mi pár minut.“ John se od něj odtáhl a otevřel dveře do svého pokoje, do kterého vešel. Alexander viděl jeho siluetu proti světlu z pouliční lampu. Chlapec se začal převlíkat do pyžama a Alex se podíval jinam. Zapnul si kalhoty a přešel k sobě. Svoje dveře taky nechal otevřené a převlékl se do kalhot na spaní. Začal si čistit zuby a u toho pozoroval, jak John vchází do jeho pokoje a táhne si peřinu, kterou hází na Alexovu postel. Potom se posadil na bok postele a čekal nejspíš na Alexe.<br/>
Alexander vyplivl pastu a vrátil kartáček na svoje místo. Potom přešel k posteli a posadil se vedle Johna. Vzal jeho ruku do své. </p><p>„Proč jsi pořád s ním, když tě podvádí?“<br/>
„Protože se bojím, že by mi pak na světe nezbyl nikdo, kdo by mě měl aspoň trošku rád.“ V Alexandrovi se cosi sevřelo. Zažil několik takových vztahů. Vztahů, kdy věděl, že něco není v pořádku, ale nechtěl ten vztah opustit, aby se necítil opuštěný. John byl na tom v podstatě podobně jako Alex pár let zpátky.<br/>
„Já tu budu pořád…“ Odpověděl po chvíli ticha.<br/>
John k němu pootočil hlavu. „Ty?“<br/>
„Záleží mi na tobě Johne, hodně. Na nikom mi nikdy takhle nezáleželo. A víš moc dobře, že mě přitahuješ. Mám s tebou dobrý pocit. Dlouho jsem si s nikým nerozuměl tak jak s tebou.“ John se k němu otočil a zabořil mu obličej do hrudníku. Alexander ho pohladil po zádech. </p><p>„Pojďme si lehnout. Můžeme pokračovat v rozhovoru pod peřinou.“ Řekl potom Alexander a John pokýval hlavou. Alexander si lehl na jednu půlku postele a John na tu druhou. Chvíli na sebe koukali.<br/>
„Proč nevyhledáváš vztahy? Lafayette mi něco naznačil, ale nechtěl o tom moc mluvit.“  Prolomil ticho John.<br/>
„Nikdy jsem neměl rodinu. Pár let jsem žil na ulici. Všechny vztahy, co jsem měl byly hodně toxické, občas z obou stran. Bojím se, že by se to stalo znova, takže se vztahům vyhýbám.“ Chvíli bylo zase ticho.<br/>
„A co kdyby se našel někdo, kdo by ti stál za to to zase zkusit?“<br/>
„Musel by na mě jít pomale a být trpělivý, ale myslím, že bych to mohl zkusit…“<br/>
„A existuje teď někdo takový? Pro koho bys to zkusil?“ Zeptal se potom John.<br/>
„Jo, ale on si si prvně musí vyřídit svoje současné problémy. Teď totiž chodí s jedním naprostým idiotem, víš…“<br/>
„A pomohl bys mu s tím?“<br/>
„Jak?“<br/>
„Neví totiž jak to má udělat. Jak všechno říct. Nikdy totiž nebyl moc přes slova.“<br/>
„Když by za mnou zašel, určitě bych mu pomohl to sepsat. Lidi o mě říkají že píšu skvěle.“<br/>
„Zítra?“<br/>
„Zítra.“<br/>
Chvíli zase leželi v tichu. Alexander položil palec jedné ruky na Johnovy rty. Měl je červené a trochu napuchlé. Alex si říkal, jestli je to z toho líbání na chodbě. Alex se uchechtl.<br/>
„Copak?“ Zeptal se ho John.<br/>
„Jen si říkám, že kdyby zrovna vyšel Laf z pokoje a nachytal nás tam na chodbě, tak by mě nejspíš vykastroval…“ Pohladil Johna po rtech.<br/>
„To by ale fakt asi udělal. Od začátku semestru za mnou pořád chodí a říká mi, jak si mám na tebe dát pozor. Chová se jako teta, která radí holkám o tom, že si mají dávat pozor na kluky.“ Odpověděl mu John a pousmál se.<br/>
„Alexi?“<br/>
„Hm?“<br/>
„Můžu tě o něco porosit?“<br/>
„Povídej…“<br/>
„Můžeš mě v noci držet? Prosím? Ať aspoň klidně spím.“<br/>
„Pojď sem. Ale zamkni prvně, nebo nám sem vleze Laf a oba nás zabije.“ John se na to pousmál a udělal pár kroků ke dveřím. Zamknul a potom si vlezl pod Alexovu peřinu. Lehnul si na bok a zády se opřel o Alexův hrudník.<br/>
„Dobrou noc.“ Zašeptal mu John.<br/>
Alexander ho obejmul kolem hrudníku a políbil ho na spánek.<br/>
„Dobrou…“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Další ráno se Alex probudil s rukami stále kolem Johna. Ve spaní se ale chlapec otočil, takže ležel čelem k Alexandrovi. Alex se dostal z jeho sevření a přelezl ho, aby se dostal z postele. Vešel do koupelny a opláchl si obličej. V zrcadle si všiml několika cucfleků na jedné straně jeho krku. Povzdychl si a sčesal si vlasy tak, aby aspoň ty největší schoval. Převlíkl se do něčeho domácího a chvíli koukal na Johna, který ještě pořád spal v jeho posteli. Potichu se vykradl na chodbu a sešel schody dolů. </p><p>V kuchyni seděl u stolu Herc a upíjel z hrnku.<br/>
„Dobré ráno…“ Pozdravil Alexe, ale dál se věnoval svému mobilu. Alexander na něj kývl a dal vařit vodu. Nachystal dva hrnky na kafe a čekal, než se voda ohřeje.<br/>
„Komu neseš kafe?“ Zeptal se ho Herc.<br/>
„Johnovi…“ Odpověděl mu Alex popravdě.<br/>
„Takže jste se spolu vyspali, jo?“<br/>
Kdyby Alexander zrovna pil, určitě by to pití vyprskl. „Ne. Proč tě něco takového napadlo?“<br/>
„Kroužíte kolem sebe už několik měsíců a navzájem ze sebe nemůžete spustit oči. Včera jste očividně někde byli a teď mu vaříš kafe. Takže jsem si myslel…“<br/>
„John má přítele, na to jsi zapomněl.“<br/>
„Při té flašce to vypadalo, že to ani jednomu z vás moc nevadí.“<br/>
„To jsme byli oba opilý…“ Odpověděl mu a zalil oba hrnky. Konverzace mu nebyla ani trochu příjemná a chtěl co nejdřív zase být u sebe v posteli. Mohl být ale rád, že dole nebyl Laf, protože měl v plánu se mu ještě nějakou dobu vyhýbat. Vzal oba hrnky s kávou a vyšel schody do patra. John pořád spal. Alexander položil hrnky na noční stolek a posadil se na kraj postele.<br/>
„Johne?“ Položil ruku na chlapcovo rameno a jemně s ním zatřásl. John otevřel oči a podíval se na něj.<br/>
„Dobré ráno…“ Řekl potom Alexander a přelezl Johna, aby se dostal zase na svoje místo.  John se posadil a podíval se kolem sebe, jako by vzpomínal, kde vlastně je.<br/>
„Uvařil jsi mi kafe?“ Vypadlo z něj potom. Alexander jen pokýval hlavou. John se posadil a natáhl se po hrnku. Mezi nimi nastalo ticho. John pohledem koukal na hrnek. Alexander koukal kamkoliv, jen ne na Johna. Nakonec to ale byl John, kdo udělal krok, který ticho prolomil. Natáhl k Alexovi ruku a proplet prsty s jeho. A Alexander ho nechal.<br/>
„Jak si se vyspal?“ Zeptal se ho John po chvíli a otočil k němu hlavu. Alex se přes něj natáhl a vzal si svůj hrnek s kávou. Ruku ale stále nechával propletenou s Johnovou.<br/>
„Krom toho, že mi někdo pořád kradl peřinu, tak dobře…“<br/>
John našpulil rty. „Promiň.“  Řekl a zmáčkl Alexovu ruku. Alexander by chlapce nejraději zalehl a zůstal s ním celý den v posteli. Ale John měl něco na vyřízení a Alex mu v noci slíbil, že mu pomůže. Takže se po chvíli zvedl a slezl z postele. Vzal ze stolu kus papíru a propisku a podal to Johnovi.<br/>
„Začni psát co si myslíš… Já ti to pak zkontroluji. Protože jak tě znám, tak bys určitě bral všechnu svojí vinu na sebe…“ Alex se zase dostal do postele a přikryl se peřinou. John položil hrnek od kávy na noční stolek a otočil se na bok, takže koukal na Alexe. Ruku natáhl po Alexových vlasech a odhrnul mi je dozadu, takže odkryl cucfleky na Alexandrově krku.<br/>
„Sexy…“ Zašeptal John a zkousl si ret.<br/>
Alexander chytil jeho ruku a zmáčkl jí.<br/>
„Čím dřív to napíšeš a řekneš mu to, tím dřív mi můžeš udělat další.“<br/>
„Myslel jsem, že to napíšeš za mě.“<br/>
„Johne, tohle si musíš vyřídit sám.“</p><p>Další den John nevycházel ze svého pokoje. Nevyšel ani o den později. Alexander ho vlastně neviděl skoro stejný týden. Na nástěnce se akorát objevil vzkaz, aby ho nikdo nerušil a že nechce s nikým mluvit. Občas v noci slyšel Alex kroky z jeho pokoje, když si scházel dolů pro jídlo. Alexander toho začínal mít dost. Netušil, co se s Johnem stalo a proč se tak chová. Lafayette mu vysvětlil, že John to takhle občas měl. Prostě se zavřel do pokoje a všechny ignoroval. </p><p> </p><p>Konec listopadu byl studený, mokrý a nevlídný. Alexander měl tohle počasí rád. Nebyl nucen nikam chodit a mohl v klidu sedět doma a věnovat se úkolům. Ráno, den před Díkůvzdání Alexander seděl na své posteli s mobilem v ruce a projížděl seznam úkolů do školy, který se postupně zvětšoval, jak se blížili vánoční prázdniny a konec semestru. Najednou mu došla zpráva od Johna. Nečekal jí, protože John se neozval už přes týden. </p><p>John: <b>Přijď prosím za mnou. Potřebuju s někým mluvit. </b></p><p>Alex se ani neobtěžoval klepat. V Johnově pokoji byl ještě větší chaos než obvykle. Rolety byly zatažené. Pracovní stůl překypoval papíry a po zemi byly různé hromádky se špinavým prádlem. John ležel v posteli na zádech a pozoroval Alexe. Měl neurčitý výraz. Pod očima měl dva velké kruhy, vlasy měl zacuchané.<br/>
Alex pomale zavřel dveře a posadil se vedle Johna na postel. Chvíli na něj jen tak koukal, John pohledem fixoval cokoliv kromě Alexe. Po chvíli si Alex lehl vedle Johna na bok.<br/>
„Co se stalo?“<br/>
„Rozešel se se mnou. Ještě dřív, než jsem to stihl udělat já. Řekl hodně ošklivých věcí.“ Chvíli bylo ticho. Alexander přemýšlel, co mu tak mohl říct, ale nezeptal se na to. Uvědomil si, jak se Vincent v poslední době vybarvil, takže se raději neptal.<br/>
„Dej mi mobil…“ Řekl Alexander po chvíli mlčení.<br/>
„Proč?“ Odpověděl mu John.<br/>
„Zablokuji ho a vymažu všechny vaše fotky. Čím dřív se to stane, tím lepší to pro tebe bude, věř mi.“<br/>
John sáhl pod polštář a dost neochotně mu podal mobil.<br/>
„Není tam nic, co bych neměl vidět, že ne?“ Zarazil se Alex, zatímco otevřel Johnův mobil a našel galerii. Na tapetě měl fotku s Vincentem.<br/>
„Ne… to co bys neměl vidět mám dobře schovaný.“ Odpověděl mu John a pokusil se o úsměv. Alex se natáhl a jemně Johna šťouchl pěstí do ramena. „Jsi blbec…“ Zašeptal Johnovi a pomale začal procházet jeho fotky. John na rozdíl od Alexandra miloval dělání selfíček. Nechyběla selfíčka ve škole, před zrcadlem jenom v ručníku, v práci… Fotek s Vincentem bylo taky hodně. Alex je postupně označoval a až se dostal až ke konci galerie všechno vymazal. Díky tomu zmizela i tapeta, na kterou nastavil jejich společnou fotku, když ho John pozval do kina. Alexander na ní měl obličej překrytý dlaněmi, protože se nechtěl fotit a John se široce usmíval. Poté ještě přejel do kontaktů, kde našel Vincenta a zablokoval ho. To stejné udělal i na messengeru a Instagramu.<br/>
„Hotovo…“ Vrátil mu mobil. „Jestli si o tom chceš víc promluvit…“ Řekl potom, ale John ho přerušil.<br/>
„Někdy možná, ale teď ne. Nechci si připomínat co mi řekl.“<br/>
„Konfrontoval jsi ho aspoň s tím, že víš o tom podvádění?“<br/>
„Byla to ta poslední věc, co jsem mu řekl…“<br/>
„Aspoň že tak…“<br/>
Chvíli zase leželi v tichu. John natáhl svoji ruku k Alexově a propletl s ním prsty. Alex mu ruku jemně zmáčkl.<br/>
„Alexi?“<br/>
„Ano?“<br/>
„Slibíš mi, že mě neopustíš?“<br/>
„Budu tady. V nejbližší době se nikam nechystám.“<br/>
Alex mu znovu stisknul ruku a po chvíli ucítil, jak se John otáčí na bok a zabořuje obličej do Alexandrova ramene. Alex zabořil ruku do jeho vlasů a po chvíli ucítil vlhkost na svém rameni. John brečel.<br/>
„Laf a Herc včera odjeli domů na Díkůvzdání, takže tenhle týden to tu máme jen pro sebe. Pokud teda nemáš jiné plány.“  Pohladil Johna ve vlasech a chlapec zvedl hlavu. Tvář měl celou vlhkou a oči trochu červené. Zavrtěl hlavou. Alexander si vzpomněl, že měl původně jet s Vincentem k němu domů.<br/>
„Výborně, takže Díkuvzdání strávíš se mnou. Neumím sice vařit, a vlastně mi ani nechutná krocan a měl jsem v plánu objednat si pizzu. Vlastně jsem strašně špatná osoba, s kterou bys měl trávit Díkuvzdání, ale tak nějak jsem na tebe zbyl. “ Uchechtl se Alexander. John znova zabořil hlavu do Alexova ramene a taky se uchechtl.<br/>
„Takže teď uděláme tohle. Ty se půjdeš vysprchovat, a já ti tady zatím začnu uklízet. Pak se vydáme do centra pro pořádné kafe. Co na to říkáš?“ Alex mu projel vlasy rukou. Všiml, si že John měl vzadu na hlavě hodně zacuchané místo. „A učeš se …“ Dodal potom. John pokýval hlavou a zvedl se z postele. Vytáhl si ze skříně nějaké oblečení a zmizel do koupelny.<br/>
Alexander mezitím začal uklízet jeho pokoj. Otevřel okno, aby dovnitř dostal trochu čerstvého vzduchu. Špinavé prádlo začal házet na jednu hromádku ke dveřím. Pokusil se Johnovi trochu zorganizovat papíry na stole, ale nechal toho poté co si uvědomil, že by mu v tom spíš udělal ještě větší nepořádek. Vzal fotku Johna a Vincenta, kterou měl John na stole a vyndal jí z rámečku. Když jí ale chtěl hodit do koše, vyklouzla mu a spadla pod stůl.<br/>
Alexander si povzdechl a sklonil se pod stůl. Vypadalo to, že Johnův prostor pod stolem byl častým cílem spadlých věcí. Kromě fotky zde leželo několik kapesníků a papírů. Alex je všechny nabral a odnesl do koše. U posledního kapesníku si ale všiml, že to nebyl kapesník ale ubrousek. Rozložil ho a podíval se na telefonní číslo na něm naškrábané. Jasně, že jo. Kdo jinej by to číslo tenkrát strhl z nástěnky, že jo? Alex se ušklíbl a hodil ubrousek do koše.<br/>
Alexander se rozhodl že i dokonce vymění písek Bublině. Johnova kočka byla zrovna někde nejspíš venku na svých toulkách. Začal shrabovat písek do koše, když z pokoje vyšel John. Měl na sobě župan a vlasy měl vlhké. Pousmál se na Alexe a posadil se na postel. Vzal do ruky hřeben a začal si je rozčesávat.<br/>
„Chceš s tím pomoct?“ Ozval se Alexander. Věděl, že je John dospělý a vlasy si umí učesat sám, ale sám si vzpomněl na to, že ho vždycky uklidňovalo, když mu někdo kartáčoval vlasy.<br/>
„Budu rád…“ Odpověděl John a podal mu hřeben. Alex vzal z koupelny ručník a posadil se na postel za Johna. Začal mu jemně rozčesávat vlasy, i když místo vzadu na hlavě mu chvíli trvalo. Pak vzal ručník a začal mu sušit vlasy. Nakonec vzal gumičku a stáhl mu je do culíku.<br/>
„Díky…“ Pousmál se na konci John, lehce červený ve tváři.<br/>
„Tak se obleč a počkám na tebe u dveří.“ Alexander mu položil ruku na rameno a odolal pokušení políbit ho na tvář. Nakonec mu jen stiskl rameno a odešel k sobě do pokoje, aby se nachystal. </p><p>John na něj čekal u dveří. Černé rifle, hnědý rolák a černý kabát, na hlavě měl nasazenou černou čepici. Na zádech měl černý baťoh. Alexander sešel dolů a pousmál se na něj.<br/>
„Co jít pěšky do kampusu a odsuď si vzít autobus do nákupáku?“ Zeptal se Johna a klekl si před něj, aby si nandal boty.<br/>
„Jo, klidně…“ Odpověděl mu John a odtrhl pohled od Alexe. </p><p>Do kampusu šli vedle sebe. Po chvíli John natáhl svoji ruku k Alexovi a propletl svůj malíček s Alexovým. Alexander se nebránil a nechal ho.<br/>
V nákupáku si zašli na kafe a poté bezcílně procházeli obchody. Nakonec skončili v potravinách, kde začali nakupovat všechno možné. Shodli se na tom, že s na Díkuvzdání objednají pizzu, ale John i přesto chtěl upéct pekanový koláč. K večeři si koupili i víno. Potom si zašli na oběd a mířili domů. </p><p>Doma všechno vyložili na kuchyňskou linku a potom uklidili zbytek Johnova pokoje. Potom se Alex otočil na Johna. „Můžeš mi pustit Harryho Potter, jestli chceš…“ John neváhal ani chvíli. V obýváku roztáhli gauč a přinesli si deky. Alexander přinesl misku s brambůrky a víno, které měli původně na večeři další den. John nad tím chvíli remcal, ale Alex ho přesvědčil, že určitě u sebe najde jiné. </p><p>Leželi vedle sebe na gauči. John měl většinu času ruku přehozenou přes Alexův bok. Byli někdy u třetího dílu, když se Alex posadil a otevřel víno. Venku už byla tma, a to i když bylo teprve šest hodin odpoledne. Alexander se ani neobtěžoval donést sklenice a pil rovnou z láhve. John ho po jeho vzoru následoval. Alex si znova lehl na bok, zády k Johnovi. P chvíli sledování filmu ucítil, jak Johnova studená ruka zajíždí pod jeho triko. John se na něj natiskl a začal ho líbat zezadu na krk. Alexander ho chvíli ignoroval a nechal ho. Chtěl se jenom soustředit na film. John ale začínal být více a více neodbytnější a víc se na Alexe tiskl.<br/>
„Johne, nech toho…“<br/>
„Proč?“ Zašeptal mu do ucha.<br/>
„Chci se koukat na film.“ Odpověděl mu Alexander.<br/>
„Vždyť v tom ti nebráním.“<br/>
„To ne, ale ruší mě to.“ Nakonec se Alex posadil a zastavil film. „Navíc si se právě rozešel se svým přítelem, nechceš třeba chvíli počkat, než skočíš do dalšího vztahu?“  Podíval se na chlapce a pohladil ho na tváři. „Jak jsem ti říkal, chci to s tebou zkusit. Ale potřebuji na to jít pomale. Takže se s tebou hnedka nevyspím a taky potřebuji nějaký čas, než to komukoliv řekneme.“<br/>
„Takže spolu chodíme?“ Pousmál se na něj John.<br/>
„Pokud ti nevadí ty dvě podmínky, tak jo.“<br/>
„Akorát mi vysvětli, proč spolu nemůžeme hned spát? S ostatními jsi spal i bez vztahu.“<br/>
„Právě proto. To bylo jiné právě že tam šlo jen o ten sex. S tebou ale chci opravdový vztah, protože tě mám rád. Takže si chci chvíli počkat, než na to skočíme…“ John se lehce uchechtl.<br/>
„Fajn, ale nezakážeš mi, abych tě provokoval.“<br/>
„To asi není v mých silách…“ Pokrčil na to rameny Alex. Potom si zase lehnul a nechal Johna, aby kolem něj obmotal ruce. Potom zase pustili film. John usnul někdy kolem desáté, na začátku čtvrtého dílu. Alex vypnul televizi a vymanil se z Johnova objetí, aby zhasl. Sundal si kalhoty a ponožky a zůstal jen v triku a boxerkách. Potom se zase schoval pod deku k Johnovi, který spal na zádech. Obejmul ho kolem hrudníku a položil mu hlavu na rameno. Potom v klidu usnul. </p><p>Alexander seděl u svého stolu v pokoji. Povrch jeho stolu byl jeden velký chaos. Volný den na Díkůvzdání se snažil strávit tím, že napíše co nejvíc úkolu a vyladí co nejvíc seminárek. John byl od dopoledne v kuchyni a snažil se upéct koláč. Alexander občas slyšel nějakou ránu či bouchnutí. Raději se ani nezajímal, co se tam děje. Seděl nad učením a psal, když periferním pohledem zahlédnul Johna, jak vchází do jeho pokoje. Chlapec se za něj postavil, zezadu ho obejmul a položil mu hlavu na rameno. </p><p>„Už končíš?“ Zašeptal mu do ucha a políbil ho na tvář. Alex vyndal sluchátka z uší a jednu ruku položil Johnovi do vlasů. </p><p>„Ještě chvilku…“ Odpověděl mu potom. John ale místo toho zavřel Alexův notebook a zavrtěl hlavou. „Koláč bude za chvilku a pizza už je na cestě. Možná bych ocenil, kdybys mi pomohl uklidit kuchyň, ať nejíme v úplném bordelu.“ Alexander si povzdychnul, ale vyndal z ucha i druhé sluchátko a položil je na stůl. „Fajn.“ Prohlásil potom a John se odtáhl. Alex vstal a sešel dolů. </p><p>Kuchyň nebyla tak moc katastroficky špinavá, jak Alexander čekal. Na lince bylo pár fleků od těsta, nebo marmelády. Na stole byla miska zbylých pekanových ořechů. John vešel do kuchyně chvíli po Alexovi a naklonil se ke troubě, aby koukl na koláč uvnitř. Alex vzal hadr a začal stírat nepořádek z linky. John zatím zametal podlahu. Pizza opravdu přišla za chvíli. John jí vzal od kurýra a položil na linku. Alexander přinesl víno. John položil pizzy na stůl, a dokonce zapálil svíčku. Seděli jen při světle svíčky a večeřeli. Alex asi nikdy neměl pizzu v kombinaci s vínem. Po pizze John vytáhl koláč z trouby, a ještě teplý ho začal krájet. S koláčem se přesunuli na pohovku, kde zapnuli televizi. </p><p>Alexander tam nechal běžet nějaký film do pozadí. Jeho hlava nesnášela ticho. Neustále potřeboval nějaké vjemy, které by mohl jeho mozek zpracovávat. Ticho nebylo něco, co měl rád. Ať už když šel do školy, nebo si něco četl, vždycky potřeboval něco do pozadí. Hudbu, nebo aspoň neurčitý hluk. Ticho mu prostě drásalo nervy. </p><p>John byl opřený a ruku měl na vršku pohovky. Na pohovce ještě ležely deky z noci. Alex se posadil vedle Johna a položil mu ruku na stehno. Opřel se o něj a políbil ho pod čelist. Potom začal ujídat z koláče. Potom odložil koláč a opřel svoji hlavu o Johnovo rameno. Po chvíli ucítil, že začíná usínat, Zvedl se a otočil se na Johna.<br/>
„Jdu se osprchovat…“ Oznámil mu a začal odcházet ke dveřím. ¨<br/>
„Budeme ale spát zase tady, že jo?“ Zeptal se ho John a Alex na jeho otázku pokýval hlavou.<br/>
„Jdu taky do sprchy…“ Řekl potom John a taky se zvedl. Nakonec každý odešel do své koupelny, i když si Alexander všiml toho pohledu, který na něj John hodil, když se dole zmínil o sprchování.<br/>
Když se Alex vrátil dolů v boxerkách a triku na spaní, John už tam byl. Televize byla vypnutá a svítila už jen lampička u gauče. John už ležel pod dekou s mobilem v ruce. Alexander zhasl lampičku, takže jediný zdroj světla v místnosti. John si lehl pod deku vedle Johna a přisunul se blíž k němu. Políbil ho na tvář.<br/>
„Pojďme spát…“ Zašeptal mu potom a položil mu ruku na rameno. Počkal až John odloží mobil a potom mu položil hlavu na rameno. Rukou mu přejel po holé kůži na hrudníku. Ucítil jeho studenou ruku, jak mu zajíždí pod třičko na zádech.<br/>
„Proč máš tak studené ruce? Možná už jsi to zmiňoval, ale nepamatuji si to.“ Zašeptal Alexander.<br/>
„Od narození mám nějaké problémy s autoregulací. V zimě musím nosit víc oblečení, protože hned prochladnu…“ Odpověděl mu a Alex ucítil, jak ho Johnova studená ruka hladí po zádech.<br/>
„Dobrou…“ Zašeptal pak John a políbil Alexe na čelo.<br/>
„Dobrou.“ Odpověděl mu Alex už v polospánku. Hned potom klidně usnul.</p><p>Alex čekal, že se probudí ráno. Místo toho se probudil jen o pár hodin později. Probudil ho zvuk hromů a blesky, které ozařovali místnost. Alexander slyšel také déšť bubnující o střechu. Při zvuku hromu sebou trochu trhnul. Bouřky ho už od mala děsili. Přetáhl si přes hlavu deku, ale i tak sebou trhal při každém hromu. Po chvíli ucítil, jak se John vedle něj posadil.<br/>
„Co se děje?“ Zeptal se ho ospalým hlasem.<br/>
„Nic, jdi spát…“ Odbyl ho Alexander zpod deky.<br/>
„Bouřka v listopadu? A pak že je globální oteplování výmysl.“ John vstal ze sedačky a někam odešel. Alexander chtěl říct ať ho tam nenechává, ale zároveň nechtěl Johnovi odhalit svoji slabinu. Opatrně vystrčil hlavu zpod deky a viděl že John jenom zatahuje závěsy. Potom se vrátil na své místo vedle Alexe.<br/>
„Bojíš se?“ Zeptal se ho John a lehl si tak, že měl obličej blízko u Alexova.<br/>
Alexander pokýval hlavou. „Bouřky jsem neměl nikdy rád. Jako dítě se nikdy nenašel nikdo, kdo by mě utěšil. Trochu se mi to přeneslo asi i do dospělosti. Nikdy u toho nemůžu usnout, protože se prostě bojím.“<br/>
„A co děláš abys usnul?“<br/>
„Většinou se snažím soustředit na něco jiného…“ Odpověděl mu potom. John se posunul ještě blíž a začal ho líbat pod čelistí. Po chvíli se odtáhl a podíval se mu do očí.<br/>
„Co nějaké takové rozptýlení?“ Zeptal se ho John s úšklebkem. Alexander chvíli váhal, zatímco koukal do Johnových očí. Potom se jen natáhl a políbil chlapce na rty. Ucítil, jak se chlapec proti jeho rtům usmívá. Nakonec se John posunul nad něj a nasedl na jeho klín. Alex mu vjel rukou do vlasů za které lehce zatahal. John pootevřel pusu a vjel svým jazykem do Alexovy pusy. </p><p>John osvobodil Alexovi vlasy z gumičky a začal mu značkovat krk.<br/>
„Nějak tě to značkování baví, ne?“ Rýpnul si Alex.<br/>
„Jsi jeden z mála, z kterými jsem chodil a nevadilo jim to…“ Odpověděl mu John rychle a posunul se na druhou stranu krku. Potom se odtáhl a narovnal se. Chvíli pozoroval Alexe z vrchu a potom mu vjel rukou pod tričko. Začal mu je stahovat, ale šlo to špatně, protože Alex stále ležel na zádech. Alex se nadzvedl, aby Johnovi s tričkem pomohl. John odhodil jeho tričko vedle nich a přejel po Alexově holé kůži na břiše. Alex se pod tím dotekem lehce zachvěl, protože Johnova ruka byla opravdu studená. Alex se posadil, takže měl Johna ve svém klíně. Políbil ho na rty ale hned se zase odtáhl.<br/>
„Žádný sex, jasný?“<br/>
„Dneska ještě tvůj zadek ušetřím…“ Odpověděl mu John drze s úšklebkem.<br/>
„A kdo řekl že budu dole?“ Oplatil mu úšklebek Alexander a provokativně oblízl Johnovi rty.<br/>
„Úplně ti kouká z očí, že jsi rád dole…“ Odpověděl mu John a provokativně se otřel o Alexův klín. Z Alexe se vydralo tiché vzdechnutí.<br/>
„O tom si popovídáme někdy jindy…“ Zašeptal potom a začal zase líbat Johna na rtech. John se ale odtáhl a rty se přisál pod Alexovo ucho. Alexander cítil, že jsou mu boxerky těsné. Zároveň cítil že John je na tom dost podobně. Chlapec začal ožužlávat Alexovo ucho a pánví se začal třít o Alexovu. Po chvíli se odtáhl od jeho ucha, ale s pohyby pánví nepřestal.</p><p> </p><p>„Můžu ti to aspoň udělat rukou? Nebo teď půjdeme každý do svého pokoje a uděláme si to sami?“ Zašeptal John a lehce ho kousl do jeho lalůčku. Alex se lehce ušklíbl nad jeho poznámkou, ale obemknul Johnovo zápěstí prsty a navedl jeho ruku mezi své nohy.<br/>
„Výborně…“ Zašeptal Johna sesedl z jeho pánve. Lehl si vedle něj na bok a pravou rukou přejel Alexův penis přes látku boxerek. Alex přivřel oči, když cítil, že mu John stahuje boxerky. Otevřel je, když viděl, jak si chlapec plive do dlaně a poté tou rukou obemyká Alexandrův penis. Alexander nevěděl kam se má koukat. Cítil se trapně, když se náhodou střetl pohledem s Johnem. Ucítil, jak ho John líbá na krku, zatímco začal s pohyby rukou po jeho penisu. Alexander si zkousl ret, aby umlčel případné zvuky, které by vydával. Jednou rukou zajel do Johnových vlasů, za které ne až tak jemně tahal. John nevypadal, že by se mu to nelíbilo, právě naopak. Vždycky když Alex zatahal o něco víc, lehce vzdychl. John se odtáhl od jeho krku a naklonil se nad něj.<br/>
„Chci tě líbat… Můžeš kousat můj ret, jestli chceš…“ Zašeptal John a Alex ho nechal přisát se na jeho rty. Líbal ho nazpět se stejnou vášní jako ho líbal John. Po chvíli ho ale donutil ho odtáhnout se aby mu mohl zašeptat, že už bude. John na to začal pohybovat se svojí rukou rychleji a vrátil se k líbání ho na rty. Alexander se opravdu za chvíli udělal, přitom kousl Johna docela dost do dolního rtu. Potom zaklonil hlavu a vydýchával ten zážitek. Až po chvíli si všiml, že John bere do ruky Alexovo tričko a utírá si do něj ruku a potom chlapcovo břicho. </p><p> </p><p>„Nepoužil si na to právě moje triko, že ne Laurensi?“ Posadil se, aby se na něj podíval. John by červený v obličeji a olizoval si dolní ret, do kterého ho Alexander kousnul.<br/>
„Vyperu ti je…“ Protočil oči John a položil se na záda na své původní místo, kde spal. Alexander se na něj pořádně podíval. Všiml si, že není rudý jen v obličeji, ale i na krku a ramenech. Lehce se ušklíbl, když se do jeho mysli vkradl nápad.<br/>
„Kde mám gumičku?“ Zeptal se ho potom. John k němu natáhl ruku. Na zápěstí měl gumičku, kterou předtím vyndal z Alexových vlasů. Alexander si jí vzal a stáhl si vlasy zpátky do culíku. Viděl, jak si John přejíždí rukou přes boxerky.<br/>
„Nech toho, nebo ti ty ruce svážu…“ Zašeptal mu Alexander do ucha a posadil se vedle chlapcova klína. John ruce oddělal a dal si je nad hlavu. Alexander měl pocit, že slyší jako by chlapec řekl „klidně…“<br/>
„Hodnej kluk…“ Ušklíbl se Alex a jedním prudkým pohybem stáhl Johnovi boxerky. Po vzoru Johna si prvně plivnul do dlaně a začal Johnovi dělat dobře nejprve rukou. Ani si nepotřeboval slinit rty, měl je dost vlhké od jejich líbání. Rty se přisál na špičku jeho penisu a postupně se posunoval níž, až kam mohl. Zbytek jeho penisu pokrýval pohyby rukou. Pokusil se strčit si celý Johnův penis do pusy, ale jeho dávící reflex ho přesvědčil, že to nevydrží delší dobu. S dávivými zvuky se tedy po chvíli odtáhnul. Začal sát jeho penis o něco rychleji a zvedl pohled na Johna. John měl jednu ruku stále za hlavou ale prsty té druhé měl zaťaté v polštáři. Alex po té ruce sáhnul a položil si Johnovu dlaň do svých vlasů. John hned vzal Alexe za culík a zatáhnul za jeho vlasy.</p><p> Buď byl John tichý typ, nebo se schválně tišil. Po nějaké době si ale Alexander všimnul, že z něho i pár vzdychů vychází. John protáčel oči a po chvíli už doslova sténal.<br/>
„Už…“ Uslyšel Alex po chvíli, takže oddělal svoji pusu a zrychlil pohyby rukou. Johnovo tělo se prohnulo, když se udělal. Alexander zbožňoval ten pocit, že mu takovou slast způsobil právě on a nikdo jiný. Vzal svoje už špinavé triko a očistil Johnovo břicho. Trochu zbylo Alexovi mezi prsty, takže když si byl jistý, že se chlapec dívá, provokativně si to z prstů olízl. John se ušklíbl, ale vypadal, že stále os obě napůl neví. Alex odhodil jeho nechutné triko na zem a přikryl oba dekou. Potom se přitáhl k Johnově boku.<br/>
Venku už se neblýskalo ani nehřmělo, jediné, co slyšel byl zvuk padajících kapek. John si začal hrát s Alexovými vlasy.<br/>
„To bylo hodně sexy…“ Dostal ze sebe John po chvíli.<br/>
„Ty jsi taky nebyl špatnej…“ Ušklíbl se Alex. Pak se ale naklonil k jeho uchu, aby následující větu mohl pošeptat.  „Nečekal jsem, že ho máš tak velkýho…“ John se trochu pousmál.<br/>
„Jdi spát, úchyle…“ Odpověděl mu Johna a začervenal se v tváři. Alex mu přejel palcem po dolním rtu a John trošku syknul bolestí.<br/>
„Za to se omlouvám, ale aspoň víš, jak moc dobře jsi mě udělal…“ Alex ho políbil na krk a udělal mu jeden cucfleky, aby nebyl pozadu. Cítil, že jeho krk bude do rána flekatý.<br/>
„V pohodě, já mám kousání docela rád, abys příště věděl. Ráno si to něčím namažu.“ John se k němu naklonil a vlepil mu rychlou pusu na čelo.<br/>
„Dobrou noc Alexi…“ Řekl mu potom.<br/>
„Hezké sny.“ Odpověděl mu Alexander a naposledy ho políbil na tvář, než usnul opřený o chlapcovo rameno.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>